Fingers and Toes
by EmmyMayyy
Summary: Booth gave up on all hope that he would have another child, a sibling for Parker; until one day Brennan dropped the long awaited bombshell. But it was her following words that tore him and them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Fingers and Toes**

Just something that's come to me, while I'm a little stuck on Page 6. Hope this makes up for the writers block and all my loyal readers, and newcomers, I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer; _I do not own or associate with Fox, Bones or Hart Hanson. Any copyright infringements I do make are not on purpose and I do apologise in advance._

* * *

"_I'm pregnant," When she spoke those ten letters, two words, one phrase, one sentence, the joy and love that filled his heart was extreme and he never felt happier. This was the day his life felt complete. The smile that spread across his face explained well and truly how he felt, yet he could feel their was an underlying motive to her words, the pressure around his heart that seemed to overcome the joy. They joy that they should be celebrating together, but the distinct look on his face told him she wasn't as thrilled as he was. Yes, she did ask for his sperm. Yes, she did want to be a mother. And yes, she could be the best mother, a mother who wouldn't abandon her child, like her own. But there was something beneath the surface, something behind the crystal blue orbs, something wrong in the smile that crooked against her face._

"_Bones," As Booth spoke his words were stuttered with a large lump forming in the back of his throat. Booth paused before speaking again as the tears starting to form in her eyes, wanting to cascade down her face and she felt as if she could collapse into his arms. "What's wrong?" When he finally spoke again it was the trigger he never wanted to pull, the tears seemed to slide down her cheeks, landing in a soggy puddle at the bottom of her chin, a few salty droplets edging into the corner of her mouth as he nose started to slightly run._

"_I don't want the baby," His breath hitched to match hers, with her words ringing alarm bells in his mind. His body became limp and his mouth became dry with the revelation of her words. He knew something wasn't right the moment she told him just moments ago, but nothing like this. _

_Opening his mouth, no words came from Booth's vocal cords, so he shut it again. Swallowing hard, Booth parted his lips again to speak, "Why?" _

_That one word, why, was all it took for Brennan to stopped the tears from shedding as the first time she met her eyes with his, the devastation clearly showing in his own rich brown orbs._

_There was a long pause before she spoke and when she did, even she didn't believe the words she was speaking, "I'm not ready." _

"_No one's ever ready for parenthood Bones. I'd just recovered from my gambling addiction and started at the FBI when Rebecca fell pregnant with Parker," Brennan knew the first half of Booth's sentence was correct. Ever since finding out she was pregnant, she'd googled pregnancy and everything related to being pregnant on the internet, yet she still couldn't come to terms with the fact she'd be bringing a life into the world. A part of her, with Booth. A part of them. _

"_It doesn't matter Booth, I'm booked in to have an abortion the day after tomorrow. You've got up to twelve weeks to terminate a pregnancy and I'm already eight and a half weeks," Her words seemed to flow from her mouth as if she was giving an Anthropological speech to a group of students or interns sitting before her in an auditorium. _

_Booth's eyes dropped to his feet, a tear managing to escape the corner of his eye as he quickly wiped it away, before titling his head upwards to face her, "No." _

_Brennan stood confused, but pressed, "Booth, I've already booked the appointment, I __**don't **__want this child." _

"_I do though, I'll raised our child - __**our **__child Bones," The words cut his heart as he spoke them and he could see they were cutting her as well. It wasn't a light decision, he just made, maybe a rash one at that, but he knew he may never get the chance to become a father again, and if there was a chance the baby could be a girl, a daughter for him, he was going to take it. _

_~*~_

The sound of his alarm woke Booth from his sleep as he encountered the same dream he'd been having for the past fourteen or so months. Pulling himself up and against the backboard of his bed, Booth rubbed his eyes and slammed his palm against alarm clock as it started to echo through the bedroom once more. Throwing the doona and sheets off his body, Booth climbed from the bed and padded softly towards the door and down the short hallway until he came to a door, painted a sheer white with the letters of his daughter's name spread across the door in a pink that Angela had sent up for her first birthday after Booth moved apartments. He smiled at the letters and the waft of vanilla that swept through his nostrils as he slowly opened the door, peaking through the crack towards the cot situated in the corner next to the window where a nice stream of sunlight bounced off various pieces of furniture in the pink room.

Smiling once more, Booth swept a finger over the cheek of his daughter, her chocolate brown curls coiling around her delicate round face as her blue eyes stayed pursed together. His hair, her curls, his smile, her eyes. Tracking his eyes around the room, he walked gently towards her oak dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt and jumper along with a pair of socks and grabbed her favourite pair of pink sandals from the bottom of her shoe rack. For a little girl, she possessed more clothes than he'd had in a lifetime. But she was his princess. A sister for his son, a daughter for the love of his life. A niece for aunt Angela, aunt Cam, aunt Padmae and aunt Amy, a nephew for uncle Hodgins, uncle Jared and uncle Russ. A granddaughter for Grandpa Max, a great-granddaughter for Pops.

Giving a brief chuckle, Booth collected the items of clothing and placed them on the change table set up in the opposite corner with a fresh nappy and baby wipes handing off one edge. Casting an eye back over to the sleeping child, he noticed her stir and an arm outstretched as she seized the same pinchy face her mother carried when she was waking with a stream of sunlight behind her eyes. Watching as she rubbed her eyes as pulled herself up into a sitting motion, Booth sprinted over to the cot before she let a lungful of screams and to tell her father and the occupant on both sides of their apartment know she was awake.

"Hey their sleeping beauty, daddy's here," Booth cooed as he scooped her up into his arms, gently rocking her back and forth in a hug like grip her asserted onto her small body.

"Daddy," She rubbed her eyes which led Booth to chuckle a little as he padded over towards the door once more as he settled her onto his hip with her head snuggling deeply into the crook of his neck, the same position her mother used to do when they'd snuggle down in bed or on the couch together.

"Let's wash your face and get some breakfast into you missy," Booth smiled as she lifted her head slightly and giggled as he pulled a face when they entered the small, yet sufficient bathroom.

After washing both their faces and splashing a little more than needed water around, Booth positioned the little girl into her highchair at the table and went about in the kitchen as she sipped at the water in the sippy cup Booth had placed in front of her with a piece of banana he snapped off, while he ate the left over half.

"Banana pancakes or oatmeal," Booth debated as he opened one of the cupboards and sighed. Whipping his head around to his daughter, a smile spread across his facial features, as like most mornings, he'd let her decide what both of them would be having for breakfast, "Banana pancakes or oatmeal, Amelia?"

"Cakes," Amelia giggled from her highchair as Booth grabbed the shake and mix plastic carton of pancake powder from the cupboard and another banana from the dwindling fruit bowl.

"You're going to make us both fat Amelia Christine," A chorus of laughter and giggles escaped both their mouths as Booth grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured a splash into the plastic bottle, screwing the lid back on and shaking it violently to mix together the contents.

Amelia watched her father cooked their breakfast as she continued to sip on her water and play with the banana more than she was actually eating the piece of fruit. The little girl knew nothing of her mother, but she seemed content with her father and brother, when he's around. The giggles that escape her vocal cords when Parker's around, is music to Booth's ears as he see's the happiness that they bring to each other. If only Bones knew how much her daughter was like her.

As Booth served up the pancakes on two plates, a plastic one for Amelia, a glass one for himself, his phone began to chime and vibrate its way across the dining table. Quickly picking it up, Booth answered like he always did. "Booth... Angela slow down... I can be there in a couple of hours... I'll meet you there, bye Ange."

"Come on little one, lets eat," Booth smiled as he placed the single banana pancake in front of his daughter. Watching as she quickly scooped a piece up in her fingers and chewed. Booth just sat and watched her, knowing that it wouldn't be long until both their lives changed. As he'd said to Angela, he'd be there in a couple of hours. And in those couple of hours, that's when both their lives would change. That's when Brennan would finally have to confront the both of them. Together. The daughter she abandoned. She'd promised herself she would never do what her mother did, but she did. And now fourteen months later, it was time she came back into the little girl's life. Booth knew form the various conversations with Angela that Brennan longed for Booth to return to DC, but was too stubborn to admit she needed him just as much as he needed her. So now it's their chance. A chance to reunite and became the family they should have been when Brennan told Booth she was pregnant. Now is the time.

* * *

I though I'd do something different, and at the start of each chapter I'm going to do a flashback to a part of Brennan's pregnancy that correlates to the chapter I'm writing. Please give your opinions on whether you think it's a good idea or not. I'd love to hear _all_ feedback. Hit that green button and review. Emily xo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fingers and Toes**

Sorry for the delay in updating, I haven't had my laptop for over a week and then I got a notebook and the internet's only just been connected, and I only just got my old laptop back so I could transfer everything over, anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Reviews make my day ;)

Disclaimer; _I do not own or associate with Fox, Bones or Hart Hanson. Any copyright infringements I do make are not on purpose and I do apologise in advance._

* * *

_Slamming another shot glass down on the bench Booth smirked widely as he refilled the small glass with vodka and downed it, letting the substance burn his throat as it eased its way down his esophagus. Refilling his own shot and her's, they clinked the glass together before downing another shot as plastic shot glasses lay scattered around Booth's office. They'd started with a glass of whisky after finalizing the latest case and being the only ones in the office at such a late hour, they finished the bottle of whisky in no time and moved onto Hacker's bottle of vodka that Booth knew he kept in the cupboard below his desk, the same place Booth kept the whisky in his own desk. _

_To say they were drunk was an understatement. Brennan could no longer recite the bones in the human skeleton and Booth couldn't walk in a straight line to save his life. They didn't plan to get plastered, but somehow, they'd managed too. Maybe it was the way they were feeling at the end of the case; feeling as if they didn't really accomplish anything. Sure, they caught the bastard, but he killed five women; three of which were pregnant with his child. They felt numb, as if they could have stopped it somehow, even though they couldn't have known what he was doing to those women in the rundown helicopter hanger. _

"_We shouldn't blame ourselves," Booth stated as a heavy sigh escaped from his vocal cords. Watching as Brennan mirrored his position by sinking into the back of his office couch, her eyes a deep blue, illuminating the ivory contrast of her complexion, he continued in a slight slur, "If the first victim's body didn't show up, he would never have been caught." _

"_But we __**do**__ feel responsible, otherwise __**you**__ wouldn't have risked your life, and we wouldn't be drowning our sorrows in alcohol," Her ever so common squint talk was still present with a slender slur as she spoke, however it was still remarkable clear and well squinty. _

"_My back will be fine in the morning," Any other time his matter of fact voice may have worked, however with the grimace as he spoke, Brennan knew he wasn't fine. _

"_A disk in your lower back has probably slipped after you fell this afternoon. I can fix your back," A twinkle emerged in Brennan's eye as she spoke, as a low rumble escaped Booth's lip and a slight nod of his head told her she had the go ahead. _

"_Okay" His agreement delighted Brennan as she motion for him to swivel around and face the door, the lights in the surrounding offices off, as he stared into darkness. _

_Lifting his shirt up and over his shoulders, Brennan slowly, but firmly, pressed her fingers into his lower back and held back a giggle as heard Booth stifle a moan, "Just relax Booth." _

_As her words comforted his ears, Booth eased and felt the tension rising from his shoulders as another exasperated sigh came, his mind running through a list of Saints in case his body became that little too much relaxed._

_As the minutes passed and Brennan's fingers extracted Booth's lower back, working a little higher and then a little bit lower than the specific area, Brennan could feel the relaxation in Booth and hearing another groan in as many moments, she knew that he knew, that she could feel the straining erection that had formed in the front of Booth's jeans. _

"_Bones," When Booth finally spoke, his voice was weaker than he intended, a little raspier and that little pint of husk, which allured Brennan to glide her hands his thighs while her chin propped up against the back of his shoulder._

"_Its okay Booth," Brennan whispered as her palms moved up and over his erection._

_Swallowing the lump from the back of his throat, Booth gave a cough before speaking, "You might want to stop, so I can... You know... Get things back in shape." _

"_I can help with that," Brennan breathed against his neck. Booth shivered ever so slightly against the words being whispered as her fingertips ghosted over his belt buckle, releasing it from the loop holes, unclipping the button and sliding the fly down. Booth sighed with relief as he was let from his jeans, but with that soft touch of Brennan's fingers gliding in front of his boxers, Booth's breath hitched slightly as her fingers draped the sides of his boxers and with a quick tug, his now fully erect cock, stood tall and happy it was out of the tight squeeze of Booth's attire. _

"_Bones," Booth repeated the single word nickname as his eyes pursed shut with another shudder as another delicate finger ran the length of his member while her other fingers gently massaged his balls, the warmth of her palm and the soft purrs escaping her lips caused his erection just to stand that little bit taller. _

"_Booth, trust me." Running her fingers along his shaft once again, she felt Booth's hips angle up as his head shifted around and quickly claimed her lips with his own, the kiss full of passion and power as each struggled to gain control and the light pumps of Brennan's wrist becoming heavier and quicker. _

_Before they had both realised Booth had flipped them over so Brennan was lying flat on the couch, his hands making quick work of her blouse as the buttons pooled to the floor and a sultry grin formed on his lips at the sight of the black lace garment which held her moulds in just the right way. As his eyes grazed over her breasts, he fumbled with her dress pants as their lips never parted, his erection grinding into her hip._

_Fully naked and lying on top of each other, Booth pulled away from her lips, pulling a strand of hair away from her face and looked deeply into the sapphire orbs which were pooling with desire; "We can stop now if you want?" _

"_We've come to far and with our arousals heightening," She couldn't finish her sentence as Booth reclaimed her lips with his before pulling away again, "We shouldn't carry on with any more foreplay, we're both ready." _

_Giving a brief chuckle, Booth didn't need to be told twice and with one sweeping action he sunk deep into her, a moan of pleasure coming from both their lips as they quickly found a rhythm which accommodated both their needs. Withdrawing his member, a crumpled frown came across Brennan's face before he sank right back into her swollen walls as she clenched around him as a quicker pace began to form. _

_Nailing his shoulder blade Brennan drew a gasp as Booth hit her g-spot over and over again, the pure delight of his length filling her up perfectly, like no other man could. With her impending orgasm, Brennan knew she couldn't wait for Booth to climax, so she had to make a decision, if she wanted them to ride the wave together and a single word answer came. _

"_Faster."_

_With his almost famous charm smile spreading across his cheeks Booth pumped hard and fast into her, his own peak just around the corner, one more pump and he'd be there. Just that little further to go; so drawing out, he slammed his body against her and left a trail of kisses along her tops of her breasts._

"_BOOOTH," she screamed his name as she came, the ride of ecstasy overpowering her mind as her body rebounded in violent spasms and her whole body shook with pure delight._

_Upon hearing her crying out his name, his own tipped over the edge and he wasn't sure if he cried out her name or something much more revealing; however as his seed spilled over inside of her, he met her lips and rode out the wave with a much slower rhythm as their bodies became even more entangle within each other. _

_As their breathing rates became more acceptable and slowed to a normal pace, Booth dropped his weight against her, his still half erect penis still firmly inside of her as he peppered her neck and breasts with tender kisses, while she thread her fingers through his hair. _

"_That was," Deep breath, "Some," Another deep breath, "Amazing sex." _

"_I concur," Brennan smiled into Booth's mouth as he latched onto her plump pink lips. "I told you I would take care of your erection." _

_~*~_

The four hour drive from Philadelphia to Washington DC was long in the mind of Booth. Chuckling ever so slightly as he passed the diner, he glanced in the rearview mirror and to see his little girl, asleep in her car seat; head tilted to favour her right side, with the same frown which Brennan used to pull, while she was to was asleep. Deciding against stopping, Booth headed straight for the address which he'd punched into the TomTom as soon as they'd reached the DC area. With road works and road changes happening all day every day, like a never ending story, he knew that the roads would have changed in the fourteen months he'd been gone.

Within fifteen minutes, Booth was standing in front of the address that Angela had given him and with a faint smile, as he knew the address all too well; he racked his hand against wooden frame. Taking a step back, he juggled a still sleeping Amelia on his hip, while repositioning her small Dora the Explorer day bag on his opposite shoulder.

"Booth thank god you're here," Angela expressed as she flung the door open, a sigh escaping her plump lips as she spoke. Booth didn't fail to notice the large bump she was carrying around and the smile on his face became a little brighter.

"Congrats Ange," Leaning slightly forward he pecked her cheek and stepped into his old apartment. It looked vaguely the same, maybe a little upgraded and a new colour scheme, but everything else seemed the similar - it was still his old apartment. And remarkably the old scent of musk and sandalwood still lingered throughout.

"She's grown so much," Angela cooed as Booth gently placed Amelia on the couch, sweeping a strand of hair from her eyes and laying a blanket Angela had provided over her slender structure.

Booth exhaled deeply as he turned towards Angela, watching as she waddled back from the kitchen, with a mug of coffee in hand and a glass bottle filled with iced tea. Taking the mug from her hands, they both sat down at the small oak table, which had been moved into the living room, a new set of furniture replacing his old three seater couch.

"How is she?" Booth was the first to speak and even before Angela was able to say anything, he knew the answer. The look in Angela's eyes told him exactly what he didn't want to hear.

"Not good," Her voice was a whisper when she spoke, but she wasn't finished, "Since you left, she hasn't been the same. She's gone through four maybe five FBI guys, numerous one-night stands and when she's not at work, she's either here shut away from everyone, or drowning her sorrows. She hasn't stepped foot in the Hoover, nor the diner."

One phrase in particular hit a nerve with Booth and his face became a new shade of white, "One-night stands," Swallowing the large lump which had formed in his throat, Booth watched as Ange solemnly nodded.

"That's why she's in hospital at the moment." The tears which were welling in Angela's eyes where about to flood her cheeks, in the past seven and a half months, she'd had no control over her emotions and hormones. "She had an ectopic pregnancy." Pausing, Angela pursed her eyes shut, willing for the tears not to fall before continuing, "For the first time in what seems forever she seemed happy, even if she was going to go about the pregnancy alone, she was getting a baby and when she went to her first appointment, where they told her it was an ectopic pregnancy she lost it. She shut everyone out, including me and I don't know what to do anymore. I'm due to have a baby in six weeks, I can't keep trying."

"So you called me," Booth's eyebrow raised slightly as he questioned Angela's motives, but he knew this was a serious issue, this wasn't like the Bones he left 14months prior.

"I didn't know what else to do." Exhaling Angela took a sip from her iced tea, before chuckling slightly, "Like your old apartment?"

"When did she move in?" Life seemed to briefly return in Booth's eyes as he swiveled in his seat to overlook his shoulder into his old apartment.

"Just after you left, her way of coping, although she would state otherwise," Grinning from ear to ear, they chuckled together and shook their heads. Of course there would be another reason, always another reason - an anthropological reason.

"Can you look after Mia, while I go see her?" Referring to his still sleeping daughter, Booth edged his thumb over his shoulder towards the coach.

Angela nodded and before she could say Booth had lifted himself from the bar seat, kissed her cheek, kissed Mia goodbye and headed out the door. Watching as the door clicked shut; Ange steadied herself from the table and waddled over towards the little girl who was still peacefully sleeping, unaware of her surrounds and environment.

"Aunty Angela is definitely getting a snap of this," Angela muttered, "Now where did I put my camera?" Scrabbling around the apartment trying to locate the camera, Angela couldn't help but wash the lightning smile from her face; she couldn't let this moment slip by as Amelia lay sprawled out on the couch, her hair sprawling in her face as she suckled on her thumb. Definitely a photo for the photo album.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've just had a weekend I would rather forget, so could you all please review instead of story alerting etc. please. I would greatly appreciate it and it would really bring a smile to my face as I haven't had one grace my lips since Sunday morning and I just had by far the worst day at school. Its 5:30pm, over 2 hours since school finished and my head still hurts from all the crying I've been doing ****.**

**RIP, beautiful girl. **

* * *

**Fingers and Toes**

Disclaimer; _I do not own or associate with Fox, Bones or Hart Hanson. Any copyright infringements I do make are not on purpose and I do apologise in advance._

* * *

_Sitting in the waiting room for the obstetrician for their first check up, Booth anxiously tapped his foot against the webbed carpet, while Brennan seemingly uninterested in the articles flipped through an old gossip magazine. It'd been just over a week since Brennan dropped the bombshell that she was pregnant and just over a week since she announced she didn't want the child. The words still pained Booth to no end, and over that week, they'd been hostile and cold towards each other and their friends. Exhaling deeply, Booth drew a deep breath in and for the first time since arriving at the hospital, turned to look at Brennan who's eyes were now firmly focused on a heavily pregnant woman sitting opposite, her hand tucked above her bump while fussing over the toddler sitting in the seat next to her, presuming her son. _

"_You can change your mind," Booth whispered hoarsely, only to get a glare from her in return and a slight hiss of words._

"_My mind is made up." _

_Rolling his eyes, Booth leant back in the plastic chair while Brennan went back to flipping through the magazine, something that didn't pique her interest a slight bit. But being in a hospital what was she to expect, a pile of Anthropological Journals, I think not._

"_Temperance Brennan," A young red haired nurse called, as Brennan picked her bag up from the floor and stood, not looking over to Booth as he also rose from the chair._

_Turning to Booth for the first time since entering the hospital waiting room, Brennan raised a hand to his chest to stop him edging closer to the nurse on the other side of the waiting room. _

"_No, I don't want you in there," Her voice was stern, but weak at the same time, the rims of her crystal blue eyes were bloodshot from crying, and her head spun from the dizziness from rising from the chair. _

"_Bones…" Booth paused, watching as the ice in her orbs returned and seeing that she wasn't going to back down, he sunk into the plastic chair, the dismal look on his face growing that little bigger._

_Stepping away from him and towards the nurse, Brennan paused and looked over her shoulder, "For future reference Booth, __**don't**__ call me Bones." _

_And with that she left, and Booth's hope and dignity left with her. He sat there, catching a glower from a couple of woman, as a groan quivered through his lips._

_It was definitely going to be a long nine months_

_~*~_

Booth arrived at the Washington Memorial Hospital a short time after leaving his old apartment and after asking a few question, soon found himself in one of the wards, in the left wing of the hospital. Spotting a nurses' station, he casually walked across to the desk, where an elder nurse was conversing with a middle aged male, a doctor most likely, while a young woman, not older than 30, played a game of solitaire on one of the computers. Upon clearing his throat, the young nurse, whom he read was Natalie from her nametag, swiveled the chair over in his direction and smiled up towards him.

"Can I help you with something sir?" Her voice was polite and delicate as she battered her mascara coated eyelashes towards him.

"I'm looking for a Temperance Brennan," He held his breath after saying her name, and cursed to himself as his voice sounded meek and scared as he spoke instead of the bold voice he had while practicing what he was going to say up the flight of stairs and down the different corridors before arriving in this ward.

"Ah, Louise," Natalie called over to the older woman who excused herself from the conversation with the presumed doctor and walked over to the desk, where Natalie and Booth were sitting and standing respectively. "He's looking for Ms. Brennan."

Louise nodded and Natalie excused herself and went back to the other computer with her game of solitaire. Booth waited as Louise called the doctor over and took a step back from the desk as Louise and the doctor motioned him over into a little cutout bit near a set of chairs in a waiting area.

"I'm Dr. Charlton, are you family?" Dr. Charlton introduced himself as Booth extended a hand into a handshake.

"Yeah," Swallowing the lump in his throat as he spoke, Booth watched as the facial expression changed on the nurse and doctors facing into something for once he couldn't read.

"As I'm sure you are aware, I'm Temperance's doctor," Dr. Charlton paused before continuing, "After suffering from an ectopic pregnancy, Ms. Brennan became eratic, to a point where we advised her to see the hospital counselor, which worked to no avail." Booth sighed internally, nodding for the doctor to continue as he bit the inside of his mouth. "Then last night, after another session with the counselor, the counselor admitted Temperance because of the self harm she was conflicting herself with."

"Can I see her?" Again Booth's voice was a rasp when he spoke, the words soft and powerless.

"We had to sedate her last night, but she should be coming around very soon. When she does wake, she will be drowsy and confused." The doctor informed Booth who simply nodded and thanked the doctor for what he'd done, while Louise guided him down towards the end of the ward to her room.

"She's just in there darl," Booth thanked the nurse and he was left to his own devices.

Pushing the door open, Booth stepped inside the door and seeing her laying their, his heart fell; the entire colour from her face had drained and she looked lifeless lying there, unaware of the damage she'd caused to his heart.

Once he'd moved to the other side of her bed, closest to the window, Booth grasped her fragile hand in his own. His hand seemed to drown Brennan's, but the warmth which radiated from it, seemed to bring a little life back into her own. Blinking away a tear, Booth shifted a loose strand of hair away from Brennan's face with his spare palm as he edged the chair closer with his foot.

"Bones," His voice was barely audible, however her eyes went into a flicker as he spoke her name and her heart rate seemed to increase into a normal, steadier pace.

"Temperance."

Nothing.

"Bones," Again he tried, speaking the name he'd given her all those years ago, the name which rolled off his tongue like no other word would. However when he spoke her pet name, her eyes flickered once more.

"Bones it's me, Booth." Watching as her eyes flickered twice, he finally caught a glimpse of her crystal blue orbs, tear stricken and dull, but they were still the crystal blue orbs he left over a year ago.

"Bo-oth," Speaking hoarsely, her voice was in a rasp as she motioned for the jug of water which sat on the bench next to the bed; next to the bouquet of flowers from Angela and next to a card from Cam.

"Don't talk Bones," Nodding Brennan understood as she took a sip from the water and handed the glass back to Booth once it was empty.

They sat in compatible silence as seconds melted into minutes, minutes melted into however long they needed, but before long, Louise the older nurse was in the room for the late afternoon rounds.

"It's nice to see you awake Temperance," She commented as she checked over Brennan's chart at the end of the bed, a weak smile being cast over to Booth as she handed him a dinner menu after scribbling down some stats.

"Looks like you'll be having the winter salad Bones," Booth joked as he read over the options on the menu; Roast of the day with vegetables and gravy, winter salad, sausages and mash with peas and three bean spaghetti.

Letting out throaty laugh, Brennan ticked the winter salad box, along with the Roast of the Day box and the boxes containing juice and water for drinks and a piece of apple pie and ice cream for dessert for Booth.

Once Louise had left they fell into the silence once more, until Brennan spoke.

"I know what you're thinking," Booth quirked an eyebrow up towards her but she continued to press on. "Angela told you I was happy about the pregnancy and you're wondering why I wasn't happy last time. I was, but I wasn't ready to commit, I knew you would want to move in and help me after the baby was born and I got scared. I felt insufferable, so I made the decision to have the abortion until you took her, saying goodbye to her was the hardest thing I could do, and I regret it, but at the time I felt as if I was doing the right thing. I couldn't give her what you could. I felt as if I would turn out to be the woman like the one from the case where the woman had depression and shook her son to death because he wouldn't stop crying, I felt as if I would be her."

Finally taking a deep breath and pausing for a moment, Brennan finally had time to realise the tears which were rolling down her cheeks.

"She looks like you," Booth cracked a smile on his face as Brennan nodded. Reaching into his back pocket of his jeans, Booth pulled out his wallet and slipped out the photo which sat behind the plastic.

"Amelia and Parker last Christmas," Booth explained as he handed her the photograph.

"She has your smile and Parker looks happy," Brennan commented as she felt a twinge run the length of her body.

Booth smiled, "She has your curls and eyes."

"She's beautiful Booth," Brennan concluded as she went to pass the photo back to Booth, but he declined and told her she should keep it, for the time she'd missed.

Again they were in silence.

Building up the courage for the one question he wanted answered, Booth finally asked, "How are you really?"

Exhaling deeply, Brennan ran a hand over her face and through her hair before speaking, "I've been an emotional wreck since you left, I even moved into your apartment because I missed your presence. I never realised how much I need you in my life until you were gone."

"I know, I've missed you too," And those were the final words either spoke that night, however the words which were spoken were reassuring enough to fill both their lives with a little bit of hope, a little love and a little light for the future. One day, one day they would get back to the way they were - maybe even more. Maybe Brennan would get the true family she never had – the family she deserves.

* * *

**Okay, I thought I would let you pick the next scenario for the flashback, it may be anywhere through the pregnancy. As long as you give me when in the pregnancy and what you think should happen I'll use one, as I'm a little blank, the flashbacks are sort of my starting point.**

**Click that review button, please with a chocolate dipped strawberry on top?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A lot of people suggested when Brennan could feel the baby kick and it's given me a great incentive on what to write for this chapter. So this goes out to everyone who suggested when Brennan felt the baby kick for the first time.**

* * *

**Fingers and Toes**

Disclaimer; _I do not own or associate with Fox, Bones or Hart Hanson. Any copyright infringements I do make are not on purpose and I do apologise in advance._

* * *

_Tempura Vegetables were definitely not agreeing with her. Nor were they agreeing with the baby. The burning sensation which made up heartburn was painfully annoying as Brennan lay on the couch, her feet propped up on Booth's lap as he massaged her ankles through her pair of yoga pants. Yoga pants, leggings and oversized tee shirts were now her casual wear, with her formal wear to work not that much better. _

_Allowing her head to fall against the arm rest, Brennan closed her eyes and imaged how her life could be different. Booth, her and their little girl. She regretted saying she didn't want the baby; it was mere shock when she found out she was pregnant as she was always so very careful, but apparently when you go off birth control for a month and have drunken sex with your FBI partner without a condom, this is a very natural occurrence. _

_Letting a sigh escape her lips, Brennan pried an eye open to find Booth's palm now resting on her large 28week bump, his fingers spread wide slightly to the left of the centre and a mischievous grin beckoning his features. _

"_Booth," The single word she spoke was cut off when he bought his index finger on his opposite hand to her lips in a shush as a smile suddenly came to both their faces. _

"_She kicked." _

_Gleaming from ear to ear Booth nodded, "Yeah. She did Bones." _

_Recoiling her ankles from Booth's lap, Brennan jolted up as Booth hand went flying through the air at her sudden movements, the close proximity of their 'family' moment becoming a little too much for her. With a rapid breathing pattern, Brennan curled her legs under her body and bought a pillow to her chest hugging it tight. _

"_I think you should leave," Brennan breathed deeply as she spoke, her eyes becoming fixated on the glass of clear liquid on the coffee table. But she didn't hear or feel Booth leave his position on the dark grey suede couch. _

_With a confused look on his face Booth spoke, "Bones." _

"_No Booth, I want you to leave," Snapping her head forcefully around to face him, her facial expression was filled with anger, yet behind her smoking blue eyes, Booth could see guilt. Guilt for kicking him out, just as he began to think she may be changing her mind about their situation and how things might turn out after their little girl is born. _

_Seeing that she wasn't going to back down from her stance on the sofa, Booth pulled his body away and slipped his runners back on his feet, all the while collecting his empty beer bottle from the coffee table and his car keys and wallet. _

_Brennan watched as he left, not bothering to glance over his shoulder as he usually would and the moment she heard the door to her apartment click closed, the tears began to fall down her cheeks. Throwing the pillow which she still clutched towards one of her ancient artifacts on the other side of the lounge, Brennan huffed and placed a hand on her every growing baby bump and without wanting to, her hand miraculous started rubbing circles around a now protruding foot. _

"_What have I done baby girl?" _

_The words longed in the air as she failed to receive an answer from her unborn daughter. _

* * *

A stream of bright sunlight woke Booth the next morning as he found himself sitting in the hospital chair, his hand clutched in Brennan's and the natural beep of the machine echoing through the room. Sometime during the night a nurse must have slung a blanket over his body as he found himself wrapped in the white coverlet. With a groan escaping his lips, Booth steadily unclasped his hand from Brennan and rose to his feet, which he regretted as soon as his body was upright as pain shot right through the length of his body. Stretching out, he found some relief, but it would do nothing until he took his pain meds, which more than likely wouldn't be anytime soon.

"Booth," The mumble of his name danced from Brennan's lips and as soon as he heard her speak, his head and body snapped around to see her eyes fluttering open with her eyebrows furrowed, yet she looked peaceful.

"Hey Bones," The softness in his voice was startling even for him, as the only time he ever used that kind of voice was with Parker when he was sick.

Watching as she swallowed hard, Booth involuntarily swept a couple loose strands from her face as tucked them behind her ear. The soft touch of his calloused fingers caused a faint smile to spread on Brennan's lips and they were returned on Booth's as he pulled away from her face.

"I'm sorry that I put you through so much pain," Sniffing, Brennan rubbed her nose after she spoke.

She watched on as Booth nodded, but didn't reveal any words, the unspoken truth making her heart suddenly become heavy as she realised just how much pain she may and probably did cause him.

"I was thinking about the time we felt her kick for the first time before I fell asleep last night and that's when I realised we became a family without actually being together. That was the moment, I knew I had made the wrong choice; I wanted you to be in my life. _I_ wanted to be in our child's life, with you. But I don't go back on my word, so I kicked you out." By the time Brennan had finished her mini speech, tears were rolling down her cheeks leaving a salty puddle at the bottom of her chin. But Booth was right there with her, a single tear having escaped his warm brown orb as his teeth grazed his bottom lip.

It didn't take much and he was sitting next to her on the bed, cradling her in his arms as she left the tears flow and his own fell from his face into her auburn hair.

"I've been there for Amelia's milestones, now it's your turn," The words were lost in her hair, but Brennan had heard. She also heard the latch of her hospital room door open and close just as quickly, leaving them there in each other's arms, a blubbering mess.

Booth didn't know how long he held Brennan and he didn't know how long her faint snores were rumbling through the small pristine white room. He was lost in the transit of the moment.

Hearing someone clear their throat, Booth looked up to see his former girlfriend, arms crossed and a scolded look upon her face.

"Yes?" Booth hissed as a louder snore escaped from Brennan's coral pink lips and sent a smile to Booth's face as his arms wrapped tighter around her crumpled sleeping form.

"I've just had a phone call from attorney Seeley," Her words were louder than Booth wanted them to be as Brennan stirred from her sleep. Booth knew she was awake but pretending to be asleep. His years as a sniper, FBI agent and a people's person, didn't fail to notice when someone wasn't being true to themselves.

"Not now Rebecca," His voice had risen an octave, but was still not to its normal capacity of volume which it would have in everyday situations.

"You couldn't have discussed it with me?"

"I was simply inquiring my rights about Parker, I don't see him as often as I used to since moving to Philly." Rebecca rolled her eyes as flailed her arms in the arms in the air before landing them on her hips.

"Well whose fault is that?" Rebecca didn't know if it was sarcasm or genuine anger when she spoke the words, but she felt that it was necessary, "As I recall you wanted to get as far away from DC as possible."

"Just leave Rebecca." Rolling her eyes once more, Rebecca let out a huff and a grunt before turning on her heel and leaving.

Rolling his own eyes, Booth ran his fingers through Brennan's hair and lowered his head down to her ear, "I'm sorry about that."

"I don't want us to turn out like you and Rebecca," The words were a mumbled against his chest, but Booth could only reply in a kiss to the side of her head.

After minutes of silence, Booth finally spoke in a mere whisper, "We won't. You'll get out of here and we'll be a proper family."

Lifting and turning her head to face Booth, she let a delicate smile spread across her lips as she pressed them to his jaw line in a tender and sweet kiss.

"I can't say the words now, but one day I will," Booth smirked at her little comment and he knew exactly what she was talking about.  
"I know and when you're ready I'll return them," Brennan nodded as her head fall back down above Booth's heart and they continued to sit there, cradled in each other's arms as Brennan listened to his heartbeat and the hope of a future together becoming all that more real.

They'd promised to say the words to each other. Only time would tell when those words would be actually spoken.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the major delay in updating, but school as been busy. Sac's and homework and now we start preparing for exams which start June 4. Its going to be a big couple of weeks, so there may not be as many updates, but please do stick with me, from June 30, we're on school holidays and there will be frequent updating again. _

_Thank-you so much to be beautiful BETA Naomi, for doing such a wonderful job and for correcting the errors I miss. I love you for it... :)_

Disclaimer; _I do not own or associate with Fox, Bones or Hart Hanson. Any copyright infringements I do make are not on purpose and I do apologise in advance._

* * *

_The wind whipped around Washington DC, as the winter air settled in a frosted mist. Temperance Brennan, heavily pregnant and rugged up in a heavy coat, trailed the streets as she made her way from Jefferson Memorial Park towards the Jeffersonian. Needing to clear her mind in the early morning hours, she trekked the familiar route from her apartment to work, like she'd done many times before. Struggling against the fierce winds and the hot tears which traced their way down her cheeks, Brennan sobbed. To say she hated the hormones was an understatement. She was either crying or involved in a heated argument. An argument would result in tears and most of the time Booth caught the full brunt of it all. Once, she went off at Hodgins over a simple experiment failed to prove a suspect guilt, and she'd gone off at Cam when she went to crime scene instead of her. Angela seemed to be the only person Brennan wouldn't argue with, although a lot of tissues and tears were shed when they were around one another. _

"_Temperance," A sudden voice snapped Brennan out of her soft sobs as she noticed she was no longer walking, but seated on a park bench, her feet digging a small hole in the dirt below her feet._

_Raising her head slowly up, she saw Booth's concerned face looking upon her. Brennan didn't know how long she'd been seated, or how early it was in the morning, but she figured that it must still be early because of Booth's attire. His usual crisp suit and audacious ties and socks were replaced with a pair of tracksuit pants, jumper and running shoes. _

"_Booth, what are you doing here?" When Brennan spoke her voice was weak and broken, as she tried to wipe the tears from her red hued cheeks with the back of her palm. Her nose which also left a trail of snot from her nostrils was dry against her skin, but she wiped it anyway with the same hand. _

"_I run around here most mornings," It was the truth. He did run around the park most mornings, but it was always only the outskirts. When he saw her pregnant figure from a distance, he grew concerned. "What are __**you**__ doing here?"_

_Sniffing Brennan coughed a little as Booth sat next to her and ran large circles over her back to try and circulate some warmth, "I needed to clear my head." _

_Nodding Booth left it at that, he wasn't going to push the issue if she didn't want to talk about it. _

"_I'm sorry for yelling at you last night; you were just concerned for the baby."_

"_It's okay. I should never have pushed you into letting me into the birthing suite when you give birth," Although he always seemed squeamish whenever it came to sex or the male and female reproductive system, he seemed at ease when talking about it with her. There was just something, even in the midst of her pregnancy and her not wanting the child, about Brennan that made him felt at ease when he talked about it with her. _

"_Can you promise me one thing when you fill out the birth certificate?" A fresh set of tears were brimming behind Brennan's eyes, as the hot liquid of tears burnt her crystal blue orbs and the shaking of her voice returned. _

"_Anything," Booth whispered. _

"_Can you use my mum's name, Christine, somewhere in her name?" As she spoke about her mum, the tears fell and she broke into a soft sob, but was comforted by Booth and his masculine arms being wrapped around her statue. _

"_Of course." Pressing his lips to her hair, he breathed in her scent. "Now let's get you back to your apartment, so you can shower and warm up." _

* * *

A week passed and Brennan was still admitted in the hospital. Booth rarely left her side, unless it was for food and the bathroom, or when Angela or Cam insisted he go home and have a decent sleep. Brennan insisted he go see Parker, so he did over the previous weekend and took Amelia with him so the siblings could spend some time together. Brennan wanted to meet her daughter, but Booth insisted she wait until she was fully ready. Brennan agreed.

As the following Monday morning rolled around, Brennan was able to get out of the bed, shower and change into a set of pajama's Angela had left the previous day, while Booth went to scavenge the café across the road for some decent food. He also promised to sneak a croissant back into the hospital so Brennan could taste real food.

"Bones, I'm back and I have a visitors," Booth called into the private room as he entered, noticing she wasn't positioned in the hospital bed.

"Who?" Brennan raised an eyebrow as she stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her, her hair wet from the shower and a fresh look giving her body a certain glow.

Booth waggled his eyebrow as the door behind him creaked open and Parker stepped in front of his father, his hand clutched in a smaller hand as his other one grasped in his father's calloused one.

"I've convinced the nurses to let you out of the hospital grounds for a couple of hours and I thought I could take you over to the café for some real food and then we'll go for a drive, as a family." Booth suggested. Brennan's face transformed and a genuine smile broke out onto her face. The words he spoke were indisputable and she felt loved. They were heartwarming to her, to know he thought of them as a family and not just two people who had a child together.

"But I haven't got any casual clothes, Angela just bought by some pajama's," Brennan huffed, looking down to her lavender cotton pants and singlet.

"That's why I bought these," Brennan laughed as Booth produced a plastic bag, "Jeans, shirt, jumper, sneakers and your make-up bag."

"Okay, okay, give me ten minutes," Brennan conceded as Booth chucked her the plastic bag and contents. Parker and Amelia high fived one another and Booth mouthed a thank-you towards her before she disappeared back into the bathroom.

* * *

"I can't believe you ate two serving of pancakes," Brennan was astonished by Parker's meal intake over breakfast, "Along with a juice and croissant."

"I'm a growing boy Bones, I'm ten you know," Parker puffed his chest out as they walked along the sidewalk and outskirts of the Jefferson Memorial Park. Parker walked side by side with Brennan as they walked in front of Booth and Amelia. The winter's wind, sending a light shiver through their bodies, as the snowfall from the previous night captured in the tree's glistened with the sun boring down onto the sidewalk.

"I'm glad we've got that established," Brennan laughed as looked back to Booth, his eyes and lips both smiling with happiness , as he held Amelia close to his chest. "And you…"

"What?" Booth chuckled, knowing what Brennan was about to say.

"The English breakfast, a croissant and half of my fruit salad… along with a cappuccino and fresh orange juice," Her expression was of fake shock, but she couldn't help the smile which was breaking out on her features.

"I'm a growing man, I'm…" Booth was repeating what Parker had said, but only managed to get through half of what he was going to say before he broke out into laughter and Brenna smacked him one across the arm, leaving all except Amelia in a fit of giggles.

"Dad, can we get the Frisbee out now?" Parker whined as they neared the lake and a park bench where Brennan perched herself next to Parker who eagerly wanted to lunge into an activity.

"Play with your sister first, then maybe I'll give you the Frisbee," Parker rolled his eyes, as he grabbed Amelia's hand and ran off towards the water were some ducks were lingering around the reeds.

"He's good with her," Brennan commented as Booth sat down, her arm wrapping around his bicep and tricep and her head leaning against his shoulder.

"Yeah, he is," Booth smiled as he leant his head down on hers, his other hand running the length on her thigh before settling on her knee.

They sat there in compatible silence, just watching Parker and Amelia chase after the ducks and one another for some time. Neither knew how long they sat there, but they were comfortable with each other's presence.

"Booth," Brennan lifted her head and turned to face him, a smile breaking onto her face as he returned the warm smile. "I meant what I said last week."

"I know," They were only inches away from each other and without speaking, they filled the gap. Though there was no tongue, the kiss was full of passion and love, need and want. But still it was simple.

Blushing a pink hue, Brennan bowed her head when they parted, but soon bought her had up to face Booth's, "Thank-you."

"For what?"

"Everything; putting Christine in Amelia's name, for being with me in hospital, for this," She smiled as Booth captured her lips once more. The softness of each one's lips comforting the other , as they smiled into each other's mouths, knows inside their hearts this was the start of something new.

* * *

****

Fingers and Toes


	6. Chapter 6

****

This chapter doesn't have a flashback, as I'm thinking I'm nearing the end of the flashbacks. I really just want to get to the storyline and focus on that a little more.

**Anyway, this chapter has a lot of Brennan/Amelia. **

* * *

**Fingers and Toes**

Disclaimer; _I do not own or associate with Fox, Bones or Hart Hanson. Any copyright infringements I do make are not on purpose and I do apologise in advance._

* * *

Before anyone could realise, the morning had rolled into the afternoon and the sun which was now beaming through the clouds had melted the light drift of snow from the paths and trees around Jefferson Memorial Park. Amelia's giggles and shrieks echoed through the wind as Booth's bellowed laugh hung around after the innocence of his child's. Brennan had chosen against following the other three for a walk around the lake and stayed behind to set up the picnic lunch that Booth had grabbed from the Black Toyota Sequoia previous to setting out on the stroll.

Having laid the picnic blanket out in the sun, in a nice clear area, which overlooked the lake, Brennan flipped open the bamboo picnic basket and her senses instantly picked up of the freshness of the food prepared. Quickly casting her eyes out towards the lake, she took in the sight before dipping her head back into the basket. Pulling out a punnet of strawberries, Brennan quickly noticed her favourite organic produces label on the front and a basking smile rolled onto her facial features without such warning. After setting the rest of the food out onto the blanket, along with the bottle of cordial (for the kids) and two bottles of water for her and Booth, Brennan couldn't help but pop open the plastic punnet and take a strawberry. The sweetness of the berry melted in her mouth as she ate the way towards the green leaf in no time. Out of curiosity to see if another one was just as sweet and delicious, she popped another into her mouth, as she watched over the lake and into the distance where she could see Booth, Parker and Amelia.

"Is it lunch time?" Parker's voice rang through her ears as she saw the blonde headed boy, sit down on the blanket furthest from her and closest to the mini quiches and drinks.

Booth sat Amelia in between himself and Brennan and watched on in awe as the mother and daughter reconnected, both sharing the same adoration as Brennan helped clean Amelia's hand up from what she'd said were the 'ducks fault', but by the looks of it, Brennan guessed she's fallen over in the muddy reeds trying to get closer to the ducks.

Quizzically looking around, Booth raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Where'd the strawberries go? I'm sure I packed them."

Snapping her head up, Brennan watched as Booth double checked the items of food spread out in front and checked it once more, "Oops." Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan put on her best innocent voice with a soft pout of her lips.

Shaking his head, Booth tried to contain a laugh as he picked up a piece of cheese and kabana and dropped them into his mouth simultaneously.

They ate and laughed. They ate and talked. And to anyone else, they were just any other family, lazing in the winter Sun.

* * *

After the food was diminished and Booth and Parker left, since Booth had promised to take Parker out for a kick of the football, Brennan was left alone with Amelia. The soft curls of her daughter's hair, rubbed against her tee-shirt as the girl's eyes fluttered in and out of sleep. Rubbing soft patterns across Amelia's back, Brennan took pleasure in the alone time.

"Mummy," The sleepiness in Amelia's voice startled Brennan, along with the foreign word which had passed through the little girl's lips. Tilting Amelia's head back a little; Brennan pressed a kiss to her temple and brushed a curl away from her eyes, as big blues orbs stared into the similarity of her own blue orbs.

Searching for the right words, Brennan ummed and ahhed, but somehow managed to whispered, "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Mummy," Amelia repeated as she wriggled out of Brennan's grasp and stood. Brennan watched on intently as Amelia went to grab for Brennan's nose, but missed and firmed her delicate fingertips onto Brennan's lips. Nipping lightly, Brennan looked on as Amelia drew her hand back hurriedly in the midst of her giggles, as slowly drawing her fingers back to Brennan's lips. Temperance went to nip at her daughter's fingers, but again Amelia drew her hand back in a hurry, giggled and returned to fingers to Brennan's mouth.

The game of cat and mouse lasted a while until Amelia planted her whole hand across Brennan's coral pink lips. Leaning in, Amelia removed her right hand and replaced her palm with her own set of slightly parted lips. Listening to the suction of saliva and lip contact, Brennan couldn't help the brimming smile which casted across her face after Amelia drew back with a resounding 'mwah'.

Glancing at her watch, Brennan noticed it was nearing 5:00pm and they'd promised the nurses she would be back in their care by no later than 5:30pm. Looking out into the horizon, she had to squint her eyes with the glare of evening sunset before noticing two figures come over the hill. Dropping eyes from Booth and Parker's dark shadows, Brennan tilted her head back down to Amelia who had spread herself across Brennan's lap, her eyes nearing closed as her deep breaths neared sleep.

Savoring the moment, Brennan soon knew she wasn't alone again. Lifting her head slowly, she smiled towards Booth who returned the faint turn up of the lips and grabbed the picnic basket, passing it over to Parker to carry before bending down to carefully pick Amelia up off Brennan.

"No," Even her words startled herself, but the single word Brennan spoke was of authority, even if it was in a mere whisper.

Backing off slowly, Booth raised his hands in the air as his 'almost' famous charm smile spread further across his lips with a chuckle escaping his vocal cords.

Parker walked ahead of Brennan, Booth and Amelia swinging the basket, and sometimes getting a disapproving look from other people passing by. When Parker's eyes were firmly fixed back on the path in front, Booth threaded his fingers between Brennan's spare hand and in that single moment, they shared another of their infamous 'looks'. A look of adoration. Like the single kiss they shared on the park bench in the morning, the look that could only result in love.

"She called me mummy," She didn't speak the words directly to Booth, but they lingered in the air and it seemed to warm her heart once she had said them. Cautiously gazing across to Booth, Brennan bit her lip as she waited for his reaction.

"Did you like it?" He spoke as casually as it could come. The laid back attitude of Booth seemed to relax Brennan from the tension building behind her exterior. The guilt for giving up Amelia and the guilt for pushing Booth away.

When she didn't answer for quite a while, Booth's heart dropped.

* * *

And when she continued to not say anything for the car ride back to the Hospital, Booth started to give up on all hope. Quickly signing Brennan back into the Hospital, he made sure she was settled in her room, and was about to leave when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Slowly turning around, he swallowed… and swallowed hard.

"Yes," It only took one word and their lips were crashed back together. They both felt intoxicated with each other, as if each other were the ignition to the fire. Although the kiss was passionate, it was also filled with want, need and desperation of never being left out to dry again.

Only breaking when they were gasping for air, Booth tilted his head against her forehead, a smile brimming on both their lips. They stood there for a moment, until a loud cough rang through both their ears.

"Are you and Bones boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Parker asked as he stood in the doorway of the Hospital room. His eyebrow raised and the same smile in which he carried from his father spreading across his own set of lips.

Booth shrugged and stepped away from Brennan, glancing over his shoulder as he saw her cheeks became a pink hue, before turning back to Parker, ignoring the question from his son, "How about McDonald's for tea?"

Brennan raised a fingertip to her lips when she saw Booth guide Parker out of the room and hoisting Amelia up on his hip and the last words she could make out clearly from Booth and Parker's conversation was, "Drop it Parker. Do you want a happy meal or not?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Fingers and Toes**

Disclaimer; _I do not own or associate with Fox, Bones or Hart Hanson. Any copyright infringements I do make are not on purpose and I do apologise in advance._

* * *

For the next three days, Booth had been in and out of the Hospital regularly, sometimes alone and sometimes with Amelia. But each and every time he left, he promised to be back and _always _kissed her goodbye. Neither felt the guilt nor felt as if they were doing sometime wrong. They were taking their time and that's all either could ask for.

Waiting for Booth on Friday morning, Brennan felt the relief of going home, to her own bed and for the comfort of being back into an arrangement that was normal. Real food was what she desperately craved for; maybe some Thai, at a ridiculous hour, but what she desperately craved was normalcy. She knew Booth would have to head back to Philadelphia soon, but she didn't want him to go. She didn't want him to walk out of her life, not again.

"What are you thinking?" His voice startled her and when she turned her head to face him, she noticed for the first time the way his shirt cut across his abdominals and how nicely taunt his shoulders looked, covered by the black leather jacket, they seemed to make his biceps and triceps bulge from the seams of the leather.

"How you're leaving again soon," Before she spoke, she'd managed to drop her eye contact with him and resume her posture of staring out the window and into the courtyard below.

Brennan could fell Booth moving closer in the way the air had intensified, a warm stream of sunlight was causing a shadow and she could just see from the corner of her eye, his figure roaming closer and closer towards the bed from his standstill just inside the doorframe.

Once he was upon the bed he dragged her shoulder backwards, forcing her to face him before his index finger curled against her jaw line, his words instantly sinking in the depth of her blue orbs.

"I'm transferring back to D.C," Booth's words were softly spoken and to anyone else, they wouldn't hear them, but Brennan heard. "I applied for the transfer the morning after we went to the park, I can't leave you. Not again," Closing the gap with his lips, he gently kissed her, no tongue involved but none was needed. The kiss was soft, innocent, as if a butterfly was fleeting across each of their lips, as a stream of sunlight hit the side of their cheeks, bringing warmth towards the kiss and to them; a softness which neither were ready to let go of.

"I'm living in your old apartment though," Her words were the first to be spoken once they broke apart, their eyes gazing into one another with love and affection.

Shrugging, Booth tilted his head against Brennan's, sweeping the back of his hand against her warm blossom cheek, "I'll rent a new one."

"You can't afford that Booth, not with having to pay child support for Parker and caring for Amelia and yourself." Her voice had somewhat risen a couple of octaves, before lowering again as she placed a single kiss to the edge of Booth's jaw line, nestling her head against the crook of his neck, her lips gently grazing his neck with her hot, tingling breaths.

Leaning his head down to rest atop of Brennan's, Booth responded, "I'll find a way,"

She began tracing circles on his chest, mainly around his heart as they settled into a silence.

His fingers began thumbing their way through her hair, as a crooked smile settled on his lips.

"I don't want you to leave me again," Her voice was broken and vulnerable as she felt tears starting to prick behind her smoky blue orbs. In the time she'd spoken the candid declaration her palm had balled into a fist, Booth's shirt caught in the middle of her tight grip. Without any warning her bottom lip started to quiver, and a salty, hot tear rolled down her cheek, landing in a puddle at the bottom of her chin. She was falling apart…in the comfort of his arms.

"Shhh…come on, shhh," His hand dropped from her hair and instantly began rubbing circles on her back, while his spare hand gripped her sobbing, weak form that little bit tighter.

...oOo...

Brennan cried gently in his arms for what turned into an hour. When her tears finally dried, a hiccup escaped her vocal cords, as her ragged breathing rate finally dimmed to a somewhat normal rhythm.

Tenderly lifting her head from the crook of his shoulder, Brennan noticed that Booth too, had red rimmed eyes from an outpour of tears. She let him tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and place a soft kiss to her forehead, and she let him finishing packing her bags and she let him sign the discharge papers. She continued to let him take her carefully down the stairs of the hospital and towards the parking lot and she let him lift her into the black Toyota Sequoia and place the seatbelt in the clasp with a shallow sounding _click._

She continued to think as the Hospital fell into the distance; and before she knew it, Booth was lifting her out of the car and cradling her into his arms as he went to climb the stairs of his former rundown apartment block, which she now called home.

When Booth finally pulled the covers over her weakened body, she finally came to as he tucked another stray hair behind her ear, again placing a soft, innocent kiss to her forehead.

"I have to go and do some errands, but Angela is here if you need anything. I've placed your antidepressants in the bathroom cupboard." Concern continued to filter throughout Booth's face as he let one of the faintest smiles cross upon his lips.

Nodding softly against the pristine white pillow, Brennan could feel her eyes starting to drift from her focus on Booth, "Okay."

"I won't be long. I promise," With his final coherent words being spoken, or what Brennan could make out before her eyes properly fluttered close, she let the need for sleep overcome her body as she relaxed into the mattress.

Savouring a kiss to her temple, like he would to Parker, Booth ran a delicate finger across her hued cheekbone before stepping away from the bed. Lightly he tread towards the door, flicking the light off at the switch and sending the room into darkness and shut the door.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Ange, I know you wanted some peace and quiet," Booth felt overwhelmed when he left the room and found Angela doing a crossword at the kitchen table, his need to apologise engulfing his motives.

Glancing up from her crossword, Angela spoke, "No need to apologise Booth, its better than sitting in a house all by myself while Hodgins' is still at work."

"I should only be gone an hour. There's not much in the fridge or cupboards, food wise, and I'd like to get it all restocked. Along with stopping by the pharmacy and getting a couple of scripts made up. Are you sure you're alright with both Amelia and Bones? You are heavily pregnant after all," His concern filtered across his features once more and continued even when a playful smile swept across Angela's visage.

"Go," A laugh came from Ange as she spoke, open and lighthearted to being left alone with the love of his life and his child that Booth so deeply cared for, "They're both asleep, I'm sure I can handle it."

Kissing her cheek ever so lightly, Booth thanked Angela again before disappearing down the hall and out the apartment door. Shaking her head and letting another single laugh escape her vocal cords, Angela went back to doing her crossword, in peace and alone.

...oOo...

Booth tried to hurry, but he had to trek across town to get to Brennan's favourite organic supermarket. Two small businesses joined together by a smashed down wall, or so the remnants of the wall told so. Booth started with a basket, but after a short period of time, he had to upgrade to a trolley. Letting a satisfied smile cross his lips, Booth gave a relieved sigh as he headed towards the first available cash register.

$169.75 later, Booth was back in his SUV and heading back towards the apartment, having already picked up the scripts from the pharmacy. Glancing towards the clock on the dashboard, Booth noted he'd been gone for nearly two hours and wondered if either Brennan or Amelia had risen from their slumber.

With bags and bags of shopping in his hands, Booth dashed up the stairs, nearly knocking over Mr. Longbottom, an elderly man in his seventies, whom still lived in the apartment down the hall from him…no Brennan; Mr. Longbottom lived down the hall from Brennan. Booth had to remind himself he wasn't the one who lived here, Brennan was.

Sighing with relief as he kicked the apartment door closed, Booth relished in the silence as he tread towards the kitchen, dumping the green reusable bags (which he was conned into buying at the organic supermarket - _no bag, no purchase_) and slipping through the threshold, to see Angela curled up into a fetal position, also asleep on the couch. Smiling, Booth went back into the kitchen and unpacked the groceries, placing items in the cupboards and fridge, not really noticing that he was putting things were he used to store them, not in the places Brennan might have kept her nutritional goods.  
Some time passed and with thanks to a little Google searching and stumbling across food website , Booth had managed to make his own gnocchi, for his Greek style Vegetarian gnocchi dish, he was planning to serve for dinner. Usually he would make pasta and accompany it with White Wine, but because he didn't know the side effects Brennan might have with her medication, he settled on fake Champagne; which he stumbled across a year or so ago, when Parker asked why he couldn't have alcohol, the fake champers seemed to keep his son happy and on the straight and narrow.

"What are you making?" Her sleepy voice made a smile grow on his lips as he felt her presence in the kitchen.

"Dinner," His reply was sweet and simply as he didn't want her to know too much about what he was making, although the recipe on how to make the dish was stuck on the titled wall behind the bench with a piece of clear sticky tape.

"I do appreciate everything you're doing for me," Booth nodded at her bold statement, letting a faint smile whip across his features, as she returned the soft, but visible smile on her own set of slightly part lips.

Padding lightly across the galley style kitchen, Booth bought her into his arms as his index finger reached under her chin to bring her face up into the light and so brown was staring into blue and blue and staring into brown. Innocently he dropped a kiss to each of her closed eyelids as he blinked, he dropped one to her nose, before settling a languid kiss to her lips; he kissed her soothingly and with warmth, and, once again, no tongue was required. It showed the passion and love he had for her and in that moment of time, that's just what both needed.

* * *

**a/n: **I have no idea where this site gets its word count from because there a 500 word difference between my word document and this...go figure. Also, I'd just like to say, exams are OVER! Yes, and my muse is back...I was strugging for quite a while trying to get this up, and Naomi guided me down two totally different paths and my muse was back. There may be a chapter up on Sunday, if not definately Monday. Reviews make me very happy :)


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a little shorter than I intended, but it has a major storyline that I'm trying to get across in it. It's more about Brennan revealing herself and the broken woman she became in Booth's absense. **

**Also this chapter is dedicated to a girl from school, who was involved in a three-car crash yesterday afternoon, she was airlifted to Melbourne (you definately know its serious when you're airlifted) and is now fighting for her life in an induced coma. Its been a year our school would rather forget with the death of a girl in my year and now a girl in an induced coma. **

**So please review, it will make my day that little bit brighter.**

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent as a family. Brennan for the most part kept a bright glimmer in the corner of her crystal blue orb, as Booth sunk into the background to give the mother and daughter time together and alone. He however, watched carefully as Brennan insisted she help with Amelia's bath and he kept that observant eye on her as she watched the little girl's chest rise and fall for an hour as Amelia slept on the Porto-Cot in the lounge. By around 10:30pm, a yawn passed through Brennan as she was struggled to keep her eyes open and that's when Booth stepped in.

"Come on, time for your bedtime as well."

Suppressing another yawn, Brennan let her eyes water, "No."

"Bones," His tone was a low but very stern growl, one he would have use on Parker if the boy was misbehaving. He used a tone of voice that made people know you were a parent. It was a tone of voice he would use in the interrogation room, belittling suspects into a confession.

"No Booth; I…I just want to watch her sleep." The twinge of sadness in her voice was evident, as he only for a second felt her gaze drop from Amelia's sleeping form. It broke Booth's heart to see Brennan the way she was - vulnerable, defenseless, transparent; he knew he left in an abrupt way just after Amelia was born, but he never knew just how broken he had left her. He had cut all contact with her. He didn't respond to her desperate phone calls at two o'clock in the morning, he didn't respond to her pleading emails and text messages, and he never really took Angela's desperate appeals to heart. As that time he blamed her. He blamed her for giving up a child God had insisted they have, he blamed her for not taking on the responsibility, but most of all he blamed himself. He blamed himself for putting her in the predicament. He left her pregnant. He wished he could wash that night away, drown it out with alcohol and forget it ever happened, but then he would look towards his daughter. A daughter, he may have never gotten otherwise. He loved being a father, anyone could see that, and it was his chance to fulfill his lifelong wish – a child, a daughter, with the woman he loved. He loved her; he never stopped loving her, but it was easier to hate her and to hate himself behind his hatred for her.

_Never again,_ sighing Booth promised himself to never run or hate her again. He couldn't….but most of all, he wouldn't. This was his chance to finally be with her and bring their little readymade family up together. He would help her be a part of a family. Of course he'd long ago accepted her into his family; Parker had too, even Pops, but she hadn't. She still believed she wasn't someone who got to be a part of a family…he wanted to change that. He wanted to show her what a family means.

Booth's thoughts were washed from his mind, as the coffee maker gentle beeped, signaling him that the coffee was hot and ready to pour. Pouring the brown brew into two coffee mugs, Booth stirred the liquid before adding a splash of full cream milk into his and a dash of soy milk into hers, before stirring again. The fresh smell of coffee must have piqued her attention, as when he re-entered the lounge, she was sitting at one of the dining chairs, even though her gaze was still on their sleeping daughter.

"Coffee," Sliding the cup into Brennan's hand, Booth sat opposite, his gaze also dropping to Amelia, "I used to do the same….still do sometimes."

"She looks peaceful," Brennan replied, bring her head back around to face Booth.

"Yeah, she's developed the crease in her forehead that you have while sleeping," His lighthearted chuckle earned a smile from Brennan as they both took a sip of their coffee, relishing in the nighttime caffeine hit and simple idle chatter. They were at ease with one another and they didn't feel forced to act upon something they didn't want to.

"I've been thinking…"Pausing, Brennan didn't let her gaze meet Booth's and she suddenly felt unraveled knowing his orbs would be boring into her face, trying to bring light to the situation, but at the same time helping place walls up around her which would need to be broken.

Outstretching his arm, Booth gently tugged on Brennan's arm, bringing her into a standing position before hauling her into his lap, "Don't hide."

"I don't want you to leave again, and I don't want to be separated from you or Amelia." Dropping her head, she seemed to relax into Booth's hold, her head resting in the crook of his neck, her fingers twirling the hairs on his arms.

"…Okay."

Taking his one worded answer as a sign to go on, Brennan sighed, "I want us to be close, it doesn't have to be romantic or sexual, but I want us to live together; I can't live by myself not in the state I'm in and I don't want to lose you to another woman and I don't want to lose Amelia to someone trying to be her mother."

"I would like that," Booth's heart swelled, metaphorically of course, with a sense of pride and he couldn't help the boyish grin which appeared faintly on his lips, knowing that Brennan wanted them to be a family. Them living together was just as good as being together; to him, there's more to life than sex, and with her statement it made him feel as if she was leaving the component of sex out of her life and finally understanding what he'd been trying to tell her for the previous eight years.

"I wish to go to bed now, but could you just hold me for a few more minutes," The childlike, innocent voice in which she just spoke in shocked Booth, rocked him to the core, he never thought, never in a million years (without receiving a lecture from squinty Dr. Brennan) that he would ever hear her so candid and pure.

Words of his heart whispered from his gentle lips over her ear and bought a smile to Brennan's face. Pulling herself away from him, Brennan stood, drained the last from her coffee mug and clasped her hand in Booth's as he flicked the light off, leaving the cups on the table and trailed behind as Brennan started to pull him towards her bedroom, his former bedroom.

With the glow of the lamp illuminating the room, Booth let Brennan watch as he stripped off his tee-shirt and jeans and pulled on a pair of tracksuit pants. He let her watch as he brushed his teeth and washed his mouth. She then let him gently tug at her clothing, letting her jeans pool to the floor. She let him pull her tee-shirt over her shoulders and drop it into the laundry basket in the corner of the room. She let him pull a pair of cotton sleep pants and charcoal grey singlet from her set of drawers and place them on her bed. She let him hug her and ghost his fingers over her bra clasp, removing the material from her breasts. She let him sweep a palm over her breasts and down to her hips, where he gently pressed into her pelvis. She let him, pull her singlet over her naked midriff and she let him slide the pants onto her long legs. She continued to let him pull her onto the bed and she let him press kiss to her forehead. She let him pull the covers over her and tuck her in tight. She let her blue orbs drop over his naked chest as he rounded the bed and slipped under the covers, pulling her in tightly into his chest, her head snuggling down to the place above his heart. Booth told her stories of Amelia while threading his fingers through her hair as she forced her eyes to stay open.

But when she couldn't keep her eyes open in longer, she mumbled against his chest, "Don't ever leave."

Pressing a kiss to the top of her hair, Booth leant over and flicked the lamp off, dissolving the room into darkness and held onto her tighter, "Never."

With his admission, he let his own eyes slip close.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to my amazing Beta Naomi, I don't know how you've put up with me for all this time. I love you and can't thank you enough. **

**Fingers and Toes**

Disclaimer; _I do not own or associate with Fox, Bones or Hart Hanson. Any copyright infringements I do make are not on purpose and I do apologise in advance._

* * *

The next morning, Brennan woke to the fresh smell of coffee wafting under the closed bedroom door, while a stream of sunlight cracked through the closed curtains and bounded off various surfaces, bringing a warmth and softness to the room. Inhaling deeply, she managed to blink the sleep from her eyes before pulling her back up against the backboard as Booth emerged from the other side of the door, a placid smile caressing his lips as he held a breakfast tray between his large hands.

"Morning sunshine," Padding lightly across the floor, Booth placed the tray over Brennan's lap, kissed her forehead and scooted over to the other side of the bed, snuggling down until the blankets.

Exhaling, Brennan faintly smiled, "What time is it?"

"Early."

"Booth, that does not give me a distinct time," Furrowing her eyebrows, Brennan dropped her eye level from the warm brown orbs which were tracing her jaw line and pursed lips to the steaming brew which her fingers had wrapped around.

"Nearly 7:30am. Now eat up, we've got a big day ahead of us," A sly grin came across Booth's as he waggled an eyebrow to a curious Brennan, who looked up to him in confusion.

Brennan quirked an eyebrow, "What about Amelia?"

"Your dad wants to spend time with her," Shrugging, Booth picked a piece of toast up from Brennan's tray and took a bite; Brennan sat astonished by his seemingly carefree attitude about Max looking after their daughter, as she clutched her cup of coffee halfway to her mouth.

Amelia's faint wails bought them both back to reality as Booth placed the crust of the toast back down on the plate and scooted from the bed. Backing towards the door with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on his face, Booth stepped through the door and pulled it closed, only to pop his head back into the bedroom, "Wear something comfortable." With a wink he shut the door, leaving Brennan dazed and confused.

**o0o**

Like asked, Brennan finished her breakfast or what she could eat of the French vanilla yogurt, fresh strawberries, plain buttered toast, glass of fresh orange juice and cup of steaming coffee. She'd also changed into some comfortable day wear - jeans, white tee-shirt, blue cardigan and a pair of tennis shoes. Applying the last coat of mascara over her eyelashes, Brennan smiled into the cabinet mirror, as her drained reflection stared back. Sighing, she put the mascara back in the cabinet and grabbed the white plastic bottle containing her antidepressants. She swallowed one pill, with a glass of water before placing them back into the cabinet and retreating from the bathroom and through her bedroom to get to the kitchen.

"Sweetheart," Max Brennan's voice spoke softly as he pulled Brennan into a large hug, blocking her need for air. Her strained face looked over to the amusement which was draped across Booth's features.

Forcing her way back from the bear-like grip, Brennan scolded, pushing her way past her father towards where Booth was leaning against the threshold of the kitchen and lounge. Grabbing the coffee from his hands, she took a long sip from the cup before handing it back to him and receding back to where Max was standing dumfounded in the middle of the lounge.

"You look well darling," Max pursed his lips together, watching as his daughter started to fiddle with one of the buttons on her cardigan, avoiding all eye contact as the words stewed over in her mind, her teeth chewing at her bottom lip.

Sensing her discomfort, Booth stepped away from the threshold and darted quickly over to where they were standing by the couch, interjecting his own words, "Look at the time, we better be heading if we want to make the most of the day."

Sighing with relief, Brennan smiled up to Booth who had a sincere look upon his face, a warm smile caressing his lips as she finally noticed he'd also showered, shaved and dressed in her absence.

"Mia's in the guest room, I set her toys up in there, go say goodbye," Practically pushing Brennan into the path of the guestroom, Booth received a prominent glare from her as he let the corner of his lips tip in a northern direction.

Once he was sure Brennan was no longer in earshot,

Booth slumped onto the couch and went into explanation mode to Max, who was sitting awfully confused about what had just taken place. "She's sensitive about the issue. Don't bring it up unless she does."

"I understand Booth. Just take good care of my little girl," Booth nodded to reassure Max that he'd never hurt Brennan any more than he already had and the two men shook hands, their eyes firmly fixed on the doorway in which Brennan had passed by several minutes ago.

"I better say goodbye," Excusing himself, Booth followed Brennan's path into the guestroom, leaving Max in a silent chuckle on the couch.

**o0o**

"Where are we going Booth?" Brennan asked as they pulled onto the 110. Taking another sip from her weakened coffee which Booth had picked up in the drive through from McDonald's, Brennan glanced over her shoulder and into the back of the Toyota Sequoia where she noticed two overnight bags lay on the backseat, other various bags and belongings accompanying them.

"I haven't got Parker this weekend and I thought we could both take the weekend away and talk. Every other time we've tried to talk at the hospital either a nurse, or a doctor, or Angela or Cam or someone interrupted us." Pausing Booth glanced over to Brennan to make sure she was following, "So I've borrowed a cabin off a friend just out of DC and we're going there to talk. Yes we can enjoy the weekend, but our primary reason is to talk."

Contemplating his words Brennan smiled, "Okay, on one condition."

Glancing over to her and over his aviators, Booth raised an eyebrow, "And what would that condition be Dr. Brennan?"

His injected humour didn't play well with Brennan, but she rolled her eyes despite her amusement of his hilarity, "Promise me that sometime in the near future, you'll show me what making love is."

"Wh…What?" Booth choked on his breath of air, unsure if he heard her right.

Sensing a slight discomfort on Booth's behalf, Brennan sighed and drained the last of the liquid from the cardboard cup. "I said this last night - I don't want to lose you to another woman. We have a daughter together, a daughter I want to get to know, and…and I can't lose you both. Not again, not ever." Tears pricked Brennan's eyes and as she wiped the salty moisture away, she noticed that Booth had stopped the car, his full focus on her.

Reaching over Booth grasped her hand in his; his other hand left the steering wheel and nudged under her chin, bringing her soft porcelain face around to face his, "You want to be certain I won't you."

Even though his words were soft and heartfelt, Brennan dropped her eyes down from his and sniffed away a tear from falling; her own voice soft and innocent when she spoke, "Yes."

Dropping a kiss to her nose, Booth smiled, "After the weekend, we'll reassess your desire."

Nodding, Brennan returned his smile as Booth started up the car and pulled back onto the road, fleeting a reassuring look over to Brennan before concentrating on the road.

**o0o**

It was just after 1:30pm when Brennan and Booth arrived at the cabin, surrounding by nothing by nature. They'd stopped for lunch at a diner in a small town about half an hour from the cabin and stocked up on food at the supermarket; although nothing was organic, Brennan grinned and bore it as Booth bought enough supplies to last them until Sunday afternoon. The cabin in itself was nice and cozy – two-story diminutive log cabin, in the middle of the bush with a private lake off to the west.

"Booth," Wandering along the short path up to the three stairs which lead into the cabin, Brennan admired the feature work on the outside. "How'd you…"

"Hodgins' owns this place and when I asked for a favour…" Booth caught up to Brennan and explained, their overnight bags slung over his shoulders as he carried two shopping bags in either hand, more still in the SUV.

"It's beautiful," Twirling on the veranda like a true little girl, Brennan giggled as Booth discarded the groceries and bags by the front door, wrapping his arms around her waists and lifting her into the air, her giggles being joined by his throaty laugh.

Dropping her to the ground, Booth turned to head back down the stairs, "Take the groceries inside and put them in the fridge and cupboards, I'll be in shortly."

Nodding Brennan caught the key for the fly screen door, Booth had thrown to her and unlocked it and pushed her way into the cabin, which smelt of old spices and pine. Placing the key onto the kitchen bench, Brennan gave the cabin a decent look; a three seater suede couch lay in the centre of the living room around a wood fire, with a TV bolted to the wall. The kitchen was small, just enough room for an oven, couple of cupboards, bench top, sink and fridge. The laundry consisted of a washer and dryer and two cupboards, one had an ironing board and other products, while the other contained towels and linen. Treading up the stairs, Brennan noticed only three doors, the first she opened was a cliché bedroom, double bed in the centre of the room and a small wardrobe. The second door she opened was the bathroom, shower, toilet and basin. Opening the last door, Brennan noted this must be the master bedroom; it was larger than the other bedroom with a king sized bed which was situated in the middle of the room and a larger wardrobe. She also noted, with a slight laugh, there was a small flat screen TV in the corner of the room.

"Bones!" Upon hearing her name echo through the cabin, Brennan backed out of the bedroom and walked back down the way she came.

She found Booth unpacking the groceries when she emerged from upstairs and a wash of guilt ran the length of her body. "Sorry."

Turning around, Booth gulped; the way the sun rushed through the window gave her a glow, a stunningly beautiful glow. "Its fine; go take a look around outside."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go for it. I bought Parker out here last summer, so I know what's around," The lightness in his voice made Brennan curious, so with a turn of her heel she stepped towards the door, leaving Booth in silence as he finished putting the rest of the groceries away.


	10. Chapter 10

**I was a little disheartened by the lack of the reviews from last chapter, thank you to the _3_ people who did review. I would hope this hasn't lost its spark, because I really do enjoy writing this. It's my most inspirational fic, thus far. This chapter has Brennan and Booth's in depth talk and I enjoyed writing it. **

**Please drop a review before you leave, it will make me a very happy girl in the sad time I'm going through.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Nan, who sadly passed away on Monday. I will love you Forever and Always Nan. xo**

**

* * *

**

Fingers and Toes

Brennan and Booth spent most of the afternoon getting settled into the cabin for their weekend stay. Booth took Brennan down to the lake, where they dipped their toes into the cold water, and Brennan explained about the poison ivy just off the track, in case they went exploring through the shrubs. As the evening rolled around Booth cooked them pasta for dinner and they enjoyed the meal out on the back veranda where it widened to fit a BBQ, a ten seat oblong table and benches and a Jacuzzi in the corner. By 8:30pm, both were exhausted as they lay out on the front veranda on two deck chairs, sipping on non-alcoholic cocktails that Booth had made.

"We haven't chosen bedroom yet," Brennan commented as she sipped at her drink, her eyes wandering off into the distance as the last ray of sunlight broke out against the horizon, the sky quickly turned from the haze of purples and pinks to the black of the night sky.

"I put your bag in the master bedroom," Rolling his head on his shoulders, Booth too sipped at the drink, his eyes focused on the rise and fall of Brennan's chest.

A silence fell upon them, as Brennan continued to watch the sun set over the horizon and Booth kept a steady eye on her rhythmic breaths. As the seconds turned into minutes, the silence which surrounded the pair was comfortable, though both knew about the underlying reason they were sitting there for.

Brennan was the first to speak and when she did her voice sounded broken and hoarse, "What do we talk about?"

"Everything and nothing," Shrugging, Booth picked up his drink and took a small sip before returning it to the table between the two chairs.

"I don't know what that means."

Sighing Booth brought a faint smile to his lips, "It means to just let the conversation flow."

"Although your logic is grounded by nonsense, I understand." Her smile was genuine and so too was his hearty chuckle. Raising their drinks in their hands, they clinked glasses and sipped at the liquid, relishing the way it eased down their throats.

They again fell into a silence; however the silence which fell upon them was awkward, neither knowing quite where to start.

"What do we talk about Booth?" A flash of concern rushed across Brennan's features as she turned her head to face Booth, his own face looking grim and uncertain.

"How about what's on your mind. I can see the wheels ticking over in the genius brain of yours," His stab of lightheartedness didn't come across the way he intended and with a sigh, he picked up his non-alcoholic cocktail and drained the liquid, breeching eye contact with Brennan.

Heaving a sigh and wriggling in her seat, Brennan addressed the issue that was and had been playing on her mind since the first time Booth visited her in hospital, "I was thinking about…I was thinking about how much you would have had to give up to come help me recover. You have a job and a life in Philadelphia and a single phone call bought you back to DC, but when I desperately rang you, you wouldn't answer."

"I was angry at you Bones, for nearly two years I was angry…at you and at myself. From the day you told me you were pregnant, you stated you didn't want our child, so I was angry. We shared many moments together where I felt as if we were in a family and then you would push me away. So the moment Amelia was born, I left. I was angry at you that you didn't get to share any of Amelia's first - her first smile, her first time sleeping through the night, her first haircut and her first birthday. Then Angela called…she told me you were in hospital and…" Feeling the glint of tears at the back of his eyes, Booth tried to sniff them away, but it only made them worse, so he let the single tear roll down his cheek and let it rest at the bottom of his chin, "And, all my anger and hate towards you dissolved. I went into protective mode; then as I was driving back to DC I realised…I realised I still loved you. I realised I never stopped loving you, but it was just easier to hate you."

Her words were choked by tears she hadn't realised were falling down her cheeks until a salty droplet rolled into the corner of her lips, "I…I'm sorry Booth."

"It's okay Bones. I'm where I should be," Reaching over Booth clasped his hand in Brennan's giving a tight squeeze and a weak smile.

"But-"

"I never felt at home in Philly. This is my home; here, with you. " His confession was from his heart, the way the sadness washed in his warm brown eyes told the truth, even if the weakness in his smile didn't.

"Can we change the subject now?" Feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks from his declaration, Brennan felt the need to change the somber mood to something more optimistic and enjoyable.

"Yeah, we can change the subject," Booth felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, although their progress was small, he saw a glimmer of hope and fear travelling through Brennan's eyes and throughout the rest of the weekend he was going to have to keep telling her that he'd never leave, and if after the weekend she still didn't believe he was going to stay…then he would make love to her life she asked. But first they would talk.

**o0o**

Suppressing a yawn, Booth glanced at his watched and noted they'd been talking about everything and nothing for a good couple of hours, sipping on their _cocktails_ and enjoying the sounds of nature as they talked.

Noticing that Booth had looked at his watch for the third time in as many minutes, Brennan started to grow curious, "Got a hot date lined up or something?"

Her pinch of humour made Booth laugh, as he rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Got one right Bones…And no, I was just wondering how Max was going with Amelia."

"I still don't know why you didn't let Angela look after her," Scolding, Brennan filled her cocktail glass up with the red strawberry liquid, watching as Booth's eye waggled as he held his own empty glass out to be refilled.

"Because Angela is _35_ weeks _pregnant_," Scoffing the words with a raised brow at his denied refill, Booth couldn't help the mischievous grin crack upon his lips at her little school girl giggle and matching beaming smile which spread far and wide across her lips.

Sighing, Brennan had to agree, although Angela would want to look after Amelia there was no way she could. Definitely not with her off-centered balance and her limited capability of waddling around Hodgins' larger than usual mansion, chasing after a fifteen month old child.

"That doesn't tell me why my father is looking after her," Raising a sculpted eyebrow towards him, Brennan stifled a yawn only to regret having so when her eyes started to water.

"Because he wanted to," Booth thought the reasons behind Max wanting to spent time was pretty simple, but apparently it wasn't to the quizzical looking Brennan.

"I suppose the reason is valid," Shrugging, Brennan just took another sip from her drink and focused on the nights sky in particular the full illuminating moon giving the everything an enlightening glow as the trees and shrubs danced in the silver light.

**o0o**

"Come here," Booth urged as another shiver ripped through Brennan; even though she was wearing a cardigan, the cotton material did nothing to protect her from the cold wind which whipped past their faces and echoed into the darkness of the night. Booth on the other hand had grabbed a jumper and pulled it on when he ducked inside the cabin to relieve his bladder.

"I'm fine," The shiver made her teeth chatter as she hugged her body for dear life trying to stay warm. It was a losing battle, but she had to keep fighting.

Rolling his eyes, Booth reached across and tugged at her hand, "Come here."

His voice was stern, but comforting to Brennan's ears as she gave in. Pulling herself from the deckchair, she grabbed her cocktail glass and stepped across to Booth where he pulled her onto his lap, her head resting in the crook of his neck, and she instantly felt the heat radiating from his body, his warmth starting to overcome her lack.

"Better? He asked, pressing circles onto her back to spread some heat throughout her body.

"A little," She replied, snuggling further into the crook of Booth's neck, a faint smile coming across her lips as she sucked in a lungful of cold air; her eyes starting to slowly flutter closed.

"Why do you like strawberries so much?" Pressing his lips to her hair, Booth let her strawberry shampoo and conditioner drift through his senses as he relished in her soft scent.

Brennan began to toy with the edge of her cardigan sleeve, her teeth chewing on the inside of her cheek, unsure of how she wanted to answer the question. Sighing heavily, she decided to be upfront, speak the truth and lay herself on the line.

"My mother loved strawberries and I was close to her as a child. One year, I helped her plant a strawberry bed in the backyard, so she could make strawberry jam and have fresh strawberries to pick and eat. It was something we shared. I just suppose over the years I grew accustomed to having strawberries in my life, thus always having a punnet in the fridge or using strawberry scented hair products."

"It's nice, feminine." Brennan lifted her head to face Booth, appreciating the kind words he'd just spoken; she felt as if those three words had lifted a deadweight from her shoulders.

"You're the first person to ask or notice."

Giving a half-laugh, Booth pecked at her nose, "I noticed all those years ago. It's something that wafts around long after you've left the room. Admittedly, I've dated numerous women…"

Hearing her indignant chuff at the understatement, Booth couldn't help but nudge Brennan in the ribs.

"As I was saying…" He was only half focused on the words, the other half was focused on the rumbling laughter from Brennan returning the poke on the ribs, hers little more forced than his, "As I was saying, I've dated many women, most in my teen years, but never had the scent of you. Overused perfume, yes. But never an everlasting scent that enriches my senses and leaves me still smelling strawberries in my apartment the next day."

"Your scent is very unique; the mix of old spice and leather is very…comforting." She smiled into his chest, as his circles on her back came to a complete halt.

Booth pulled back Brennan's shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet and their lips to be just inches apart, that when he spoke, his breath tingled her lips, "Did you just compliment me?"

Brennan pulled herself off of Booth and moved to by the cabin door, her hand on the handle, "You better believe it."

Pulling the door open, Brennan stepped foot in the cabin before turning back around to Booth who was laughing lightly on the deckchair, "Goodnight Booth." With that she ducked into the cabin as her words drifted out into the night's air.

Picking up the cocktail shaker and two glasses, Booth hauled himself from the chair and stepped into the cabin, his eyes starting to drift closed in need of sleep. He was going to sleep well – they'd made even more progress.


	11. Chapter 11

**BIG thank-you to my beautiful beta Naomi. I nearly made her cry in this chapter, so I achieved one thing I suppose. **

**Fingers and Toes**

**Follow me on Twitter for all the latest updates on all my fanfictions – **

twitter . com / EmmyMayyy

**oOo**

Booth had told Max not to expect them back until Monday afternoon. With the full day to themselves on Sunday, in the morning Booth took Brennan for a hike up one of the nearby mountains, they talked…got some more things out in the open and then they laughed, like any other couple. In the afternoon, they spent some time to themselves, Brennan spent time up in her room or out on the deck reading, while Booth took a fishing line down to the lake, hoping to catch a fish or two; in the end the only thing he caught were some reeds and an old shoe. They spent that night relaxing under the stars in the Jacuzzi, sipping on another of Booth's non-alcoholic cocktail mixture. At 11:30pm, they went their separate ways and into their separate bedrooms, for a night of shut eye.

Feeling the need for a shower, Brennan entered the bathroom and stepped into the enclosure when she felt the heavy steaming air hit her face. The hot water pelted her body, relieving the tension from her muscles which had accumulated from getting out from the Jacuzzi and climbing the stairs to the bathroom. When she stepped from the shower, she toweled herself dry and wrapped her body in her short baby pink silk dressing gown, leaving her body completely naked underneath. Depositing her two piece black bikini - although not one of her sexier swimwear garments, she still had to thank Booth for packing it - in the laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom, Brennan padded her way back towards her bedroom.

Sighing she was just about to open her bedroom door, when a thought washed through her mind. Pushing herself from the door, she lightly padded down to Booth's bedroom door. She first suctioned her ear to the door listening to the inside noises, she heard none, except for his breathing. By the pattern of his regulated breaths though, Brennan could tell he wasn't fully asleep. Gaining a little confidence from that, she slowly pulled the door open, listening to the creak of the hinges, which were in desperate need for an oil, not only on this door but many of the openings, Brennan stepped foot into Booth's bedroom. The night's sky, bought a stream of moonlight through the window and she could see him laid up on his side facing the window, his chest bare as the blankets tucked around his midriff.

Unsure on how to proceed, Brennan slipped slowly across the floor until she somehow managed to climb into the bed with him, her fingers running delicately across his clavicle, as she watched him sleep. He looked peaceful…innocent. Booth mumbled and groaned in his light sleep, but fell into her touch; his arm outstretching to drape around her waist and pull her-

"Bones," Booth's eyes popped wide open, slightly dazed and confused, but still on full alert.

"Make love to me," Leaning in Brennan peppered a kiss to his heart. Leaving nothing to the imagination, Brennan ran a finger down the side of his waist, stopping at the band of his boxers before running her finger back up the trail it came.

Booth left his hand suspended on her waist, but internally cursed for not having known she'd entered the room earlier. Sighing he dropped his head down on the pillow, his breath becoming shallow. Brennan could clearly see in the sliver of moonlight that he was deep in thought - arguing between his head and his heart and, honestly, another rather vocal part of his anatomy.

"I'm not going to fuck you Temperance."

"I'm not asking you to Booth. I'm asking you to make nice, slow love to me." Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke, her eyes full of caution. She could feel a tightening in her chest, Booth would say it was her heart swelling in anticipation, but she knew from a scientific view it was impossible, the only probable conclusion would be heart burn. But at that instant in time, she felt as if Booth was right – her heart was swelling.

Reaching across, Booth help guide a piece of hair away from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear as he leant forward and kissed her forehead chastely, "I'm not going to do that either."

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One, I don't have a condom and two…" Booth metaphorically kicked himself as he spoke the next words, "We're both not ready for it."

Brennan let his words stew over in her mind, before she nodded softly against the pillow and pushed against his chest to roll from the bed. "Okay."

Straightening out her robe, Brennan weakly smiled in the moonlight, before gently walking back the way she came, opening and closing the door with a subtle creak.

Rolling onto his back, Booth groaned internally as he hand balled into a fist and hit one of the springs in the mattress. _You idiot Seeley! You had the perfect chance to show your true feelings, allow her to finally feel…allow you to finally feel..._

Heaving a groan, Booth pulled the covers from his body and wrenched himself from the bed, tumbling towards where his bag was dumped on the other side of the room. With the moon giving the only light to the room, Booth scrambled around in his bag looking for his wallet. Finding it in one of his jeans pockets, he opened the leather, unzipped the small pouch and let the condom packet grip through his fingertips. Grinding his back teeth, Booth sighed and stood. Glancing towards the door, a faint smile washed across his lips as he reached for the door handle and pulled it open.

**o0o**

Once she'd left Booth's bedroom, Brennan managed to struggle into a singlet and pair of boy shorts before climbing into bed, bringing the covers up around her breasts. By the shadow of the moon which crept through her window, she knew it was after midnight, nearly one o'clock if she had to guess. If only she felt the need to sleep she would. Exhaustion was the last thing her body felt. Tiredness - yes, but not enough to will her to sleep. Not even a warm glass of milk or peppermint tea would help.

Her eyes had just managed to flutter closed, when she heard the door of her bedroom creak open and the soft steps of Booth padding across the floorboards. She remained still under the blankets, her eyes remaining closed, her breath becoming shallow as she felt a cool breeze drift under the enclosed covers as Booth lifted them and tucked himself in next to her. Brennan could feel the pad of his fingertips graze over her clavicle as she tensed under his feather-like touch. She also felt him pepper a kiss to the bare ball and socket joint of her shoulder, where she relaxed again into his soft touch.

Rolling onto her side, Brennan reached across and ran a finger along Booth's jaw line, his features causing a silver shadow to drop across his face, as the moon enlightened the small smile which caressed his lips.

"I'm sorry if I put you in a difficult situation before," Brennan was the first to speak as her fingers continued to roam over Booth's definite features - his masculine jaw line, his rigid brow and high cheekbones.

"No." His words were marred as she rubbed a thumb tenderly over his lips. Booth could see the innocence in her eyes and the faint smile which traced over her lips. One of his hands rested on the hollow of her waist, his thumb grazing over a patch of bare ivory skin, where her singlet had rode up her curves. His other hand rubbed against the unopened condom satchel.

Sighing, Booth leant his head forward and dropped a tender kiss to her lips. Sliding his hand from her waist down to her free hand which was pressed on his chest, Booth opened her delicate fingers and bought his other hand over, bringing them together and slipping the condom into her palm, closing her fingers around it before pulling his hands away.

"What's this?" Brennan enquired bringing her palm into the moonlight and uncurling her fingers.

"A promise."

"Booth, you don't-"

"No, I do. This is a promise that in time, I will make love to you. I don't know when that time will be and I don't know if it's going to be a mistake, what I do know is that I love you. I'll never stop loving you, and for now, this is my promise to you." Brennan nodded solemnly as Booth ran a calloused pad across her cheek, his fingers tangling through her hair.

"We'll take things slow. We'll spend some time as a family, but at night we'll talk. On Friday night, I'm going to take you out to dinner, we'll dance, I'll kiss you goodnight and then we'll go to our separate bedrooms."

"Are you going to move out?" Her voice sounded afraid and anxious. Booth could sense what her voice was ultimately telling him, so he dropped another kiss to her soft lips.

"Yes. If you want to make this work for the both of us, I need to. It won't be far, but we need our space; I'm going to start looking as soon as we get back to DC." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Booth brought Brennan in close to his chest, his arms encircling her slim frame to keep her warm.

"I want this Booth; I want us." Her final words were comfort to both their ears as they finally let their eyes slip shut. Brennan held the condom packet in her fingers; Booth held Brennan in his arms; and ultimately, both held hope in their hearts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I admit not one of my longest chapters, but its become more of a filler chapter then anything else. Please don't shoot me, unless you're shooting me with reviews ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter for all the latest updates on ****all**** my fanfictions – **

twitter . com / EmmyMayyy

* * *

**Fingers and Toes**

Surprisingly Booth had ease finding an apartment. Another apartment on the same residential block had just come up for rent, so he jumped at the chance. He and Amelia would be in a prime location. They would be just down the road from Brennan, a short five minute walk, and a quick minute stroll from Booth's favourite café. His profound gut was happy because the rich scent of coffee would wake him in the morning and the delicious Sunday Breakfast would be calling his name. While his overwhelming lion heart was happy as well, knowing he was close to her, close to the woman he loves and the mother of his daughter, and he could be at her doorstep in a matter of minutes, whenever she needed him most. Due to the lease, Booth couldn't move in straight away, he had to wait the standard 30 days. 30 days in which he would help Brennan recover, help her to find herself and help bring her back from the brink.

On Wednesday, he was reinstated at the FBI. Back in his old position and back in his old office. Wednesday had also been a breakthrough with Brennan as well, as she managed to step foot back into the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, with a content smile of her lips and her office still intact; in her short six month absence, Cam didn't have the heart to fill her position, so they were rotating two interns a week instead of one.

By Thursday, they were back into things, their first case back. It took a while for each Brennan and Booth to find their feet, but by the end of the day, they managed to be their old selves, crime fighters with big hearts.

So come Friday, things were blossoming.

"With Angela on maternity leave, we've had to replace her." Brennan explained as Booth jumped up the steps of the platform two at time, his ID card swiping through the activation key making the familiar_ beep. _

"Has this person been able to identify Mr. broken bones over here?" Booth let Brennan's gaze to follow his thumb towards the autopsy table behind them, with comically, several broken bones in its decomposed state.

"Yes, in fact she has," The 'I-told-you-so' smile Brennan had caressed across her lips, made Booth gooey inside. She was definitely back to her old self in the work environment, which was pleasing to see. "You remember Agent Perotta don't you?"

At the call of her name, Agent Peyton Perotta stepped onto the platform, her heels clicking against the stainless steel flooring, an equally impressive smile on her lips. With the confused look on Booth's features and the slight gape of his mouth, Brennan felt the need to explain, so with a sigh.

"In one of the cases a couple of years back when I temporarily put you in hospital, Agent Perotta found some evidence we may have missed. So Cam felt it necessary for her to be the one that replaces Angela."

"Mhmm," Booth hummed skeptically, crossing his arms across his chest which bought his biceps and triceps to pull on the sleeves of his charcoal suit. "Who's the victim?"

"Meet Richard Harris, 35, single and the only son of Margaret and William Harris," Her initiative was definitely welcome as an asset to the team of squints, even Booth had to agree, although he wished he didn't have too. Perotta passed the missing person's file over to Booth who quickly snatched the manila folder, "He was last seen four months ago and reported missing by his mother."

Even Brennan herself could feel the tension between the two FBI agents and she was never one to pick up on such emotional feelings. To ease the tension, she decided the best thing was to get on with the case, the sooner they solved it, the sooner she could go on her 'date' with Booth that he had promised while at the cabin. It was that light at the end of the tunnel; it was her motivation to get through the week.

"The victim has a childhood tibia break which is consistent with the medical records Agent Perotta was able to pull. Dentals also confirm the victim is Richard Harris."

"Do you need me here at all?" When Booth finally spoke, his voice was full of hatred and spite. His usual warm brown orbs, where dark with fire. His stance spoke volumes – crossed arms, legs parted wide, trying to regain some dominance in the situation.

Before Brennan could reassure him, tell him he was still the FBI Agent in charge of the investigation, he had turned on his heel and walked from the platform, shoving past Hodgins', a security guard, and past a scrambling intern.

"Booth!" Her words after him were dissolved into thin air, mixed amongst the silent ruckus of the Medico-Legal Lab.

"I…I need to calm him…" Brennan had watched Booth walk about; she had watched where his body had disappeared from the double glazed doors, until she finally swung her head around to a startled looking Perotta, "Well done on your findings. I'll be back later, tell Cam I've gone for lunch if she asks."

She didn't give Perotta time to answer, as she quick-footed it in the path Booth had left just minutes ago.

**o0o**

It didn't take long for Brennan to find Booth, his slouching form up against a cold brick wall, his arms crossed against his chest and a scrawled look across his features was distinct. He exhaled deeply once Brennan had approached, her back sidling up wall, her arm brushing up against his own. She looked at him sympathetically as his head dropped against her shoulder and into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry I overreacted," When he finally spoke, the words were soft and inaudible; Brennan had only just managed to hear the faint words which vibrated through his slightly parted lips.

She leant her head against his, sighing, "This is hard for me too…I'm not used to working without Angela or feeling like I'm treading on broken eggs."

"Walking on eggshells," Booth corrected her with a low rumble of a laugh, the laugh trembling through his chest into a hearty laugh by the it passed through his lips.

"Yes okay, walking on eggshells. You want to know what's keeping me motivated to be here at work, instead of in my apartment feeling pitied for myself." She extended an arm around to graze her fingertips over his jaw line, the rhetorical question hanging in the air between them.

He left it silent knowing full well she was going to answer him anyway, but he never expected the silence which fell upon them to be comfortable; each just relishing in the ease of being with each other. Passerby's didn't care about them standing there in what would be such an intimate gesture, people working at the Jeffersonian didn't seem to notice and if they did, they gave a sweet smile, knowing a little about the pair and how close they are and what they've both been through. It was if, the world didn't exist for Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth, they were just another two people in the world.

Her thumb stopped its path up and down his jaw line mid way, her head slightly turning to face him, blue staring into brown and vice versa. "Knowing I'm going out with you tonight is getting me through this week."

He gave a half-laugh and let a smile crack onto his features, "I have the perfect date lined up."

"I'm sure you do. But in the meantime…" Pulling herself from the wall Brennan stood, straightening out her blue lab coat and squinting against the stream of sunlight hitting her into the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll apologise to Perotta." Grumbling, Booth unfolded his arms from his chest and kicked himself from the wall, stepping towards where Brennan and turned, her face swung back over her shoulders.

"Where are you taking me tonight?"

"You'll find out in due course." With a wink and a bump of her shoulder, Booth chuckled internally as a scrawl rushed onto Brennan's face, clearly unimpressed with not knowing the finer details.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to my endearing beta Naomi, who had to put up with all my errors in this chapter. I'm glad she's fixed them up so this chapter is now perfect. Thank you darling. **

**Follow me on Twitter for all the latest updates on ****all**** my fanfictions – **

twitter . com / EmmyMayyy

**

* * *

**

Fingers and Toes

Okay, so Booth told her not to go _all _out - jeans and a blouse would do just fine. But what woman would listen to a man's advice regarding clothing options? During her lunch break, Brennan had practically dragged Angela to lunch with her to find the perfect dress. After trying on multiple dresses; mostly in the colour of white, which paled her complexion even more than usual, but made her eyes become a smoky, lustful blue; and a couple in a midnight blue, which bought a whole new shade to her eyes in a dark desire, Brennan finally decided on a simple, elegant white one shoulder jersey dress, cut mid thigh. A pair of black Martinez Valero black satin four inch heels would accompany the dress with a simple sapphire necklace bringing a shade of colour to complete it as a whole.

And then things started to go awry.

After lunch, things had come to a complete standstill on their latest case. So she had to spend most of the afternoon going over every minute detailing of the remains to pick up on anything that may lead them to not only cause of death, as all the fractures were sustained postmortem, but also the murderer himself.

**o0o**

Booth had interviewed the victim's parents, close friend for hours on end and came up with nothing. His anger finally boiling, over at the lack evidence when Hacker decided to confront the FBI Agent in his office, just moments before he was set to leave, albeit he saved his anger for the 24 hour gym just down from 'their' apartment.

"Agent Booth."

"Assistant Director Hacker?" Raising an eyebrow towards his superior, Booth drew a deep breath as he shrugged into his jacket, holstered his gun and shifting his 'Cocky' belt buckle for the final time before leaving his office.

"I've recommended to Director Cullen that you and Temperance each undergo a psychiatric evaluation and consult from Dr. Sweets before we officially reinstate you to work together again." Leaning forward, Booth cringed as Hacker's weight rested on one of the two chairs opposite his desk, his elbows bowing to support his weight.

Huffing, Booth narrowed his eyes, "Bones and I are just fine."

"Agent Booth with all-"

"No, listen to me." Booth's voice had quickly turned into a seethe through gritted teeth, "I know you recommended Agent Perotta for the job at the Jeffersonian. I _also_ happen to know that you personally contacted the branch in Philadelphia upon my return to work in this very office. If you have a problem, you talk to me - not everyone around me, and especially not to Bones."

By the time he'd finished his mini-tirade; his blood was essentially, although impossible under the circumstances, boiling. The anger which fuelled from within had him wishing he had a bottle of scotch in the bottom draw of his desk.

"Agent Booth."

"No. It's after 5PM, so I'm officially off working hours. So if you would like to continue this discussion it will have to wait until Monday. I have a weekend planned." The finality was evident in his voice as Hacker gave a weak nod of the head and skulked out of Booth's office, leaving Booth hunched over his desk chair rolling his eyes in irritation.

Unclenching his jaw after several minutes, Booth reached into his pocket hastily and withdrew his phone and typed a quick message.

**Pick you up at 7.30, be ready.**

With that, Booth slammed his phone shut, grabbed his keys from the corner of his desk and left his office in a quick flick of the lights and lock of the glass door. He had just enough time to hit the gym for an hour and release his built up anger for the day, shower and change into the clothes he left in his car that morning, before going to pick up Brennan.

**o0o**

Brennan had received Booth's message over an hour ago and much to her relief she still had an hour to get ready by the time she stepped through her apartment door. She'd timed everything to perfection in the car on the way home, even to the time she'd step through the door and shrug out of her trench coat and dump everything else on the sofa table next to the front door. What she didn't have planned was the sudden urge of needing to urinate. Having a full bladder was a bodily function, but she didn't expect the pressure on her bladder to be quite so intense, that she needed to make a quick sprint towards the bathroom.

And that's when her detailed plan went down the toilet, along with the stream of urine and toilet paper. The red stains on her pristine white panties were evident. _Menstruation_. She hadn't minded getting her period in the past as it bought a distinct feminine feeling towards her body both physically and mentally. However at this very moment, she regretted even going through puberty.

The next few minutes were a blur in her eyes as tears started rolling down her cheeks and she went to retrieve a tampon from cabinet above the hand basin to stop the bleed. That's when, at that moment her confidence fell away and she no longer felt comfortable in wearing that beautiful, figure hugging white dress.

As the fresh onslaught of tears lulled, Brennan pulled herself from her position on the edge of the bathtub and pushed her way through the door of the bathroom. She then stumbled towards the front door where she had discarded her mobile phone, only to dial one number she knew so very well…

"_Sweetie." _Angela's voice was angelic as it echoed through the phone line.

"I need your help, I can't wear that dress now," Sniffing, Brennan rubbed her nose and wiped the tear stains from her cheeks, her body collapsing against the opposite wall as her eyes fell shut.

"_Why not Brennan?" _

"I just can't. Can you be here in 20minutes?"

Brennan heard Angela sigh before yelling out something to Hodgins in the background, _"I'll be there sweetie. Just sit tight." _

With that, Brennan ended the call and let out a deep breath, her eyes remaining closed.

**o0o**

Within 20minutes a heavily pregnant Angela was standing in Brennan's apartment threshold with box of tissues under one arm, two large bags grasped in her hands and a small smile which rose on her pursed lips. It was clear her best friend was distressed; her hair which had previously been tucked tightly away from her face, was sitting limply around her striking features and her previously sparkling blue eyes were red rimmed with tears.

"Oh, sweetie," Dropping the bags and tissues on the floor boards, Angela rushed to the side of her friend, who was sitting with her head in her hands on the toilet seat, a tissue bought close to her chin.

"I-I," With her voice ragged from an onslaught of tears infused with a case of the hiccups, Brennan slowly lifted her head to face a sympathetic artist, "I came home and it started."

"I know and it sucks," Angela quickly joined the dots together before they both laughed at her attempt to lighten the mood, "But I think we can find a drop dead _gorgeous_ outfit in that large wardrobe of yours, can't we?"

Nodding, Brennan wiped the tears from her eyes and took several deep breaths in, before releasing again; slowly regaining her composure. She was never one to become overly emotional, but she saw a future with Booth, a future with him and their daughter. As a family. Together.

"Do you know what Booth has planned? He promised me dancing, but that's all I know."

"Yes," Her girlish squeal and mischievous smile and shrug of the shoulders caused Brennan is quirked an eyebrow in confusion and a little embarrassment knowing her friend was acting strange…well, stranger than usual.

"Can you tell me?"

"No."

"Ange," The plead in her voice was evident, but Angela simply shook her head and stood, reaching out a hand to pull Brennan from the toilet lid and enveloping her in a hug.

"Booth did consult me on the date, but only on a few minor details. I don't know anything else, I promise. But I will assure you there is no swimming involved, so you're safe." Breaking from the hug, Angela ran her thumb over a tear stain on Brennan's zygomatic and maxilla bones, a soft smiling pressing on both their lips. "Go take another shower. I'll find some lingerie and hang it on the back of the door. I won't look. I swear."

A genuine smile spread across Brennan's features as she wiped the remaining tears from her crystal orbs, "Thank-you."

"No problem sweetie." Squeezing her best friend's hand, Angela smiled before leaving the bathroom, leaving Brennan to shower and wash away the fallen tears.

**o0o **

The familiar scent of old spices and leather washed through the apartment at exactly 7:30PM. Knowing that Booth had arrived, Brennan's heart skip a beat as she gave her eyelashes one last coat of mascara and applied a light shade of pink lipstick to her lips. Giving herself the last once over, she sighed and turned away from the bathroom mirror. Stepping out into the lounge, she found Booth standing there cradling a bouquet of daffodils and daisies.

"For you," Passing the flowers over, Booth smiled as Brennan wrapped her fingers around them, bringing her face in close to the arrangement to smell and admire the selection of her favourite flowers. She had to admit, the daffodils were the brightest yellow she had seen all season and the array of white and orange daisies were mesmerizing to say the least.

"They're beautiful Booth," Looking up from the bouquet, she smiled, moving towards the kitchen to find a vase to put them in.

"As are you," He followed her through the kitchen threshold, leaning up against the wall and shoving his hands in his pockets. The purple tunic dress with sleeves to just above her elbows and cut off just below her waist was banded together under her breasts with a large black wrap around belt that not only illuminated her breasts, but also her hips. Black leggings covered the ivory skin on her slender legs with flat black suede boots her footwear of choice. But her outfit wouldn't be complete without one of her chunky necklaces – a purple and black glass bead ensemble dangled fittingly around her neck.

Brennan had to admit, what she and Angela had managed to find in the back of her wardrobe was breath taking to say the least. Many outfits she had only worn once or twice, mostly due to her book promotions, while others she'd worn till the seams had started to split. They never found an item of clothing in between. Brennan had to admit if she liked something, she would wear that outfit a numerous amount of times, as she felt comfortable.

Brushing back past Booth, Brennan placed the vase in the middle of the kitchen table, smiling generously at the array before turning back to Booth giving him the once over; dark wash denim jeans, obvious new, and a light blue dress shirt folded up on the arms to give it a casual look and to round out the outfit a pair of black and white checkered Dunlop slip-on volleys.

"Can you tell me where we're going?" She asked as they headed out the front door, she let Booth lock the door behind them, before stepping out into the middle of the corridor on the way towards the elevator.

"You'll find out in due course," Winking, he placed his all too familiar hand on the small of her back and lead her down towards the elevator, sneaking glances to her in quick successions, as he realised, he finally felt at home.

**o0o**

They'd only been on the road for 20 minutes when Booth turned to Brennan, smiled, then spoke, "Cover your eyes."

"W-Why?" Was her only answer, turning to face Booth directly in the eye, trying to work out his motives for getting her to do such a ridiculous, childish task.

"Because I said so. Now cover your eyes."

Sighing, Brennan pulled her hands up over her eyes, feeling remotely stupid and slightly belittled, "I still don't understand why putting my hands over my eyes would be any different from simply closing them."

This time it was Booth's turn to sigh, as he focused back on the road, honking the horn at the car in front of him who suddenly put on the breaks, "Because it builds more anticipation."

"Are we going somewhere illegal?" She asked peering over to him through opened fingers, she even giggled a little when he caught her peeking.

"No."

"Are we going to a restaurant?"

"No."

"Are we going somewhere you would call 'romantic'?"

"Geez woman, what's with the twenty questions?" His abrupt throaty laughter reassured Brennan he was only joking and he reassured her further, as he saw the trepidation plainly on her face behind her hands, by reaching over and giving her thigh a squeeze.

"You've been on a lot of dates as have I; so there was a lot of pressure in finding the perfect one, but I think I've found it," Smiling, Booth pulled into a deserted car park and pulled the keys from the ignition, "Now keep your eyes covered."

She did as asked and before too long Booth was helping her from his vehicle, his large calloused hands covering her eyes as he guided her along a path, a sense of fear coursing through both their bodies. The fear for Booth was Brennan becoming scared of his 'romantic' gesture and wonder if she would appreciate the effort he'd put into planning this date, right down to every minute detail. For Brennan, the fear was in having to put all her trust into Booth. She had in the past and most of the times he'd come out on top, but there was those few underlying times that her trust in him had failed. It bought on a whole new lot of apprehension and trust issues she needed to work through. But despite both their fears, they felt comfortable in each other. They both felt as if this was the start of something. One single date could change the dynamics of their relationship – for better or worse.

**o0o **

"Open." Releasing his hands from her face and trailing them down to her hips, Booth smiled at the candlelit table before him. He had to pull a few strings, promise some things, mostly signed copies of Brennan's book, but ultimately…he was happy in how everything turned out. This would be one date Brennan had never been on and hopefully it would be a date she would tell for years to come, if she was that sort of person, which she were not, however Booth could hope.

"Booth," She was truly lost for words as he twirled lightly in a circle, admiring the United States Botanic Garden Conservatory in all its nighttime glory. They were in the Garden Court, just south of the north entrance, with the stars and moon glowing from above.

"We can eat then take a walk around, or walk around then eat. Your choice," His words were soft in her ear as he pulling her in close, his lips brushing past the outer shell of her ear and pressing gentle kiss against her hair, which was in tumbles down her shoulders.

"I think I would like to walk," She hummed pleasantly as Booth meshed one of his palms around hers, tangling his fingers with hers as they started down the path towards the West Gallery.

Booth had the entire Conservatory already mapped out; they would start with the outer planes of the complex, walking through the _West Gallery_, which housed 'Plants of Culture' and demonstrated how plants provide livelihood, meaning, therapy, ornamentation, tools, symbols and other enrichments to people's everyday lives. They would then walk through the _Rare and Endangered Species, _where a changing exhibit of many rare, threatened, and endangered plants was currently on display - an array of orchids and other tropical plants. Continuing down path they would enter the _Plant Exploration _that highlights plant discoveries in the wild and in the laboratory. Come next, is the _Orchids _exhibit in the South of the Conservatory, where 200 orchids are on display at any given time. They kept following the path and wound end up with the _Medicinal Plants, _an exhibit which explores the origin of plant medicine and displays a collection of medicinal plants from all over the world. Walking west along the path, the couple come to a T-intersection, where they could choose to cross into the core of the Conservatory or keep walking where they would then reach the _World Desert, _a display which is filled with succulents, grasses, scrubs and other flowering desert plants. In the South-West corner they entered _Hawaii, _a collection of plants native to Hawaii, where several species have adapted to live in the specialized conditions of the remote to the volcanic islands. The _Garden Primeval _was next on Booth's highly extended map of the Conservatory, where a reconstructed Jurassic landscape permanently stands with a variety of ferns and other ancient plant groups that have survived over 150million years. _Plant Adaptation _is next in the pathways and shows some of the fascinating adaptations that have evolved in the plant world. They concluded in the _East Gallery, _before rounding out back in the _Garden Court_ which features economics and ethno-botanical plants – those used in products that provide our fibers, food, beverages, cosmetics, wood, spices and others; but the Garden Court also contributes a beautiful scenery from the colorful foliage – the perfect surrounding for their meal.

**o0o**

It took them over an hour and half to round out the outskirts of the Botanic Garden Conservatory, but when they finished back seated at their candlelight dinner, both Brennan and Booth couldn't wipe the elated smiles from their euphoric faces.

"That was truly amazing Booth," Her smile only broadened as Booth, always the gentleman, pulled her chair out for her and rounded the table to take a seat himself, "Thank-you for this wonderful date."

"The night's not over yet Dr. Brennan. I acutely remember promising you dancing," His face burst out into a lighthearted laugh; the popping of the champagne bringing a laugh from Brennan's bubbly form.

"It may be the end of the date Agent Booth, if we don't eat soon," As if on cue Brennan's stomach let out a longing grumble.

Laughing, Booth finished pouring their glasses of champagne, before setting the bottle in the wine cooler, "Okay, okay. I had to ask Angela for dinner ideas, but I've managed to compile a selection of your favourite foods."

Lifting the large stainless steel cloche, Booth marveled in the reaction Brennan gave at the sight of a platter of different foods; strawberries, blueberries, mango and pineapple pieces, deep fried tofu, gherkins, green and red pickled onions and asparagus and goat cheese bruschetta.

Letting out a sincere laugh, Brennan couldn't help but smile innocently over to Booth, noting that there was nothing except the fruit that he would eat, "Thank-you."

"Nice wine, good company, a few laughs. What more could I ask for?" Booth shrugged, twirling the champagne flute between his fingers, leaning it forward to clink together with Brennan's.

"Food you actually enjoy," Brennan suggested with a crisp smirk as she bought the flute towards her lips and let the rather expensive, not that Booth would ever admit, champagne sparkle its way down her esophagus.

"Good thing I was arranging the dessert then, isn't it," He teased, wiggling an eyebrow for added affect.

"You know I don't like my fruit cooked," Her usual crystal blue orbs had turned into a new shade of aquamarine, a glint of liquid forming in their corner, making them glisten against the tea light candles scattered around their dinner.

"It isn't a fruit pie, nowhere near it in fact," His smile dropped into one of tenderness, while a lone hand reached across to squeeze hers, the other grasping at a strawberry before reaching out and feeding it across to her, her lips slightly parted in a waiting anticipation.

Brennan was never one to verbalize her personal life or feelings unless coaxed, so it made Booth pause when he heard the reverberating _'mmm'_ come from Brennan as her tongue darted out only roll over her lips which savored the last tastes of the delectable fruit she'd just been given.

They finished eating dinner and another bottle of champagne with effortless conversations, mostly revolving around Parker and Amelia, but the lightheartedness in it all bought laughter and happiness from both. The dessert which followed was definitely what made Brennan's night; the look upon her features seemed to enhance the millions of aligned stars adjacent from the full crescent moon glowing through the skylight mixed in with the tea light candles scattered around their dinner table that was pure heaven. As was their dessert – a rich vegetarian cookies and cream cheesecake; all compliment with lashes of whipped cream for Booth, and, not to be forgotten, Booth had provided a dollop of vanilla yoghurt for Brennan's serving.

They each made sure they were definitely finished before pushing their plates forward to the centre of the table, as Booth leant forward and clinked his glass with Brennan's before draining the last of the gold liquid, tilting his head slightly to the side as he watched Brennan do the same; his eyes tracing her in fascination.

"Would you like to finish your private tour of the Conservatory?" Booth asked as his lips twisted into a smile while he dropped the wine flute onto the crisp white tablecloth.

Nodding, Brennan returned Booth's simple smile, "That would be acceptable."

Giving a hearty chuckle from deep in his chest, Booth pushed his chair back, listening to the scrape against the concrete beneath as he stepped out from the table and behind Brennan, pulling her chair out and offering an arm, two compelling acts of chivalry not going unnoticed by Brennan, but she accepted them in full grace.

They followed the path on the west side of the Garden Court, past the shallow pool in the centre of the path on either side and turned left into the _Southern Exposure _exhibit, a display which showcases a micro-climate garden featuring North American plants native to the Southeast, the Southwest and Mexico. They continued along the path into the _Jungle_, displaying a tropical rainforest which has overtaken an abandoned plantation; the grand dome which rises 93feet includes a mezzanine level from which they viewed the majestic jungle canopy. Brennan and Booth, hand in hand, finished in the _Children's Garden_, an area where children can play in a garden and learn informally about plants.

"Parker and Amelia would love the kid's garden," Booth commented, pulling out Brennan's seat once again as they concluded their private tour of the Garden Conservatory.

Tilting her head in agreement, Brennan clasped her wine flute between her fingers, dipping it towards Booth to be refilled, "Hodgins would also appreciate what we've just experienced."

Pouring a new bottle of chilled champagne into the two glasses, Booth exchanged a mischievous smirk and a wink, as an idle chatter came between them and they continued enjoying their evening together.

**o0o**

Booth had excused himself to use the men's room, but when the soft lyrics of jazz music started to filter through the Conservatory's speakers, Brennan knew it was only an excuse.

"Care to dance Temperance?" The whimsical note in his voice was endearing as Booth came into view over her shoulder, his hand extended so that she only needed to grasp onto it to be pulled into his fiery embrace.

"It would be my pleasure Seeley," It takes two to Tango, so Brennan felt it was right that two could play the name game. Smiling adoringly up into Booth's orbs, Brennan latched her hand in his, easing into a stance, easing into the circle of his arms and slipping her own around Booth's frame, one draping to the nape of the neck, the other tracing his Latissmus Dorsi muscles, her head resting on the crook of his neck, as they swayed gently to the cadence of soft jazz.

The explosion of her perfume hit him first as his hands descended on the small of her back, both thumbs running small patterns beneath the fabric as his fingers dared to rise over the arch of her behind. Nevertheless with the repeated rehearsal of Saints, Booth managed to keep his hands and other parts of his anatomy in place and intact.

"I would like to spend some time with Amelia," The words were hushed when she spoke into his frame. The hand which had been previously on Booth's nape now centered over his heart, a finger nail digging lightly into his shirt and therefore his pectoral below.

"I know." Was his only reply, keeping the line of their conjoined bodies while the music tenderly played around them, the track changing to another but the consistency of their moves stayed the same throughout.

"Is Sunday alright? I would like to work tomorrow, if possible." Letting out a heavy sigh, Brennan lifted her head until she could see his brown orbs looking down into her own blues, "This case is very frustrating, we didn't make any more headway after you left this afternoon."

"We'll go to brunch," Love and affection was evident in his voice and then his lips pressed to Brennan's forehead, lingering in their place long after the kiss has been given.

"Is my father looking after Amelia again?"

Brennan watched as Booth nodded, his eyes joining in the same small smile as his lips, "Yeah; she loves her Grandpa."

"I hope see will come to love me in time as well." Letting another sigh reverberate through her body, Brennan came to rest her head on Booth's shoulder once more.

"She already does, she asks about her mummy all the time," Booth had stilled their movement by the time he'd spoken the words, pulling her out of his embrace as his hands slid over to her hips and bringing them face-to-face, just inches apart; "Mia loves you. You love her. There is only more love to be gained, Temperance."

He watched as a faint smile washed upon Brennan's features, her eyes regaining their little spark as he closed the distance between them and melted into a heaven scent kiss. There was no tongue – there was no need for tongue. The sweet innocence of the kiss blossoming into a new dynamic that neither would refuse any longer; their promises would hold and the adventure into the unknown would either make or break their future. Their kiss all but sealed the journey that they would take together rather than alone in hope that they'd find each other in the end. This, they knew, would end together, for the better instead of the worse. Their everlasting friendship would hold the boundaries and their daughter would hold the future, a future of hope and togetherness. The family neither received growing up they would make together.

They made their silent pact and pledge right there dancing under the stars and sealing it all with a shattering kiss that meant so much.

* * *

**Post A/N: This was the last chapter in the journey of Fingers and Toes, an epilogue will follow in the next day or two. **


End file.
